Our Eternity
by happyvibes
Summary: Zim is an alien. Dib is a human. When the two arch nemesis's fall in love and the most unexpected of all is the result of their actions, how will a future earth invader and a paranormal geek handle a child of their own, when all is considered a threat? ZaDr mpreg. Rating may change to M based on requests.
1. How It Begins

Our Eternity

* * *

Chapter 1: How It Begins

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

Dib's eyes fluttered open when the bright fluorescent lighting above blinded him, his eyes burning on contact. He closed them, yawning tiredly and crossing his arms behind his head, his hair a mess of fly away pieces and a few small tangles. Beside of him, his arch nemesis, or more like a frenemy. Black antennas rested on the pillow beneath his head, his flawless face still as he slept peacefully. Dib blushed, then smiled, just taking time to examine the alien beside of him. This was all so confusing. How could someone be so evil and weird, but yet so feisty and adorable? Dib tried desperately to deny his magnetic attraction towards Zim, to absolutely no prevail. He hadn't even realized his feelings for Zim until recently. The way he was small but mighty and was fearless. In Dib's case, the most attractive factor of Zim was his intelligence, and his determination. Of course Zim was good looking, in his alien form or in his human disguise. Though he blended in well, Dib was the only one to tell that he was no human. As the years passed, fights turned to arguments. Arguments turned to debates, and debates turned to talking. They usually avoided each other, but when they become seniors in high school, they couldn't stay away. Dib pulled the sheets over their bodies, wiping a dribble of drool away from Zim's lip and pulling him close.

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

Maybe coming to Earth was a bad idea. Maybe becoming an invader and trying to take total and utter control over this poor excuse for a planet was a waste of time. Zim was almost entirely sure that he was correct. It was three in the morning, and he was leaned over a filthy trash can, puking. He groaned, leaning up to take in a deep breath, only to continue. He had never contracted a human disease, as far as he knew. He had always steered clear of germs, or anything else infectious for that matter. The only way he could have possibly gotten a disease was from Dib. He frowned, wiping his mouth with his small green hand and marching towards the couch to sit down. Gir was fast asleep on the sofa across from him, and he shook his head, pondering on what could be wrong. He could be dying for all he knew. He sighed sleepily, resting on his side and closing his eyes. "Dib filth... I could destroy him in a matter of seconds. How could I let him touch me..." Zim hissed quietly to himself. With his thoughts beginning to clear and his body calming itself, he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Zim prepared himself for another day of school. He combed his black wig into place, cautiously disguising himself. If he were to be exposed to the human scum, he would most definitely perish. The only human, or anyone in a better context, that knew of his true identity: Gir and the Dib-thing. He slid a black hoodie over his head since the weather was becoming cooler. He patted Gir's head, before stepping out of the front door and closing it behind him. His eyes shot open at the sound of a revving engine that emerged quickly. Dib's hair flew back before he hit the brakes, stopping on the edge of the road. "Hey." He murmured beneath his helmet, tugging it off and sitting it on his lap temporarily.

"Greetings Dib." Zim mumbled, unamused and just wanting to get the school day over with while avoiding any unnecessary drama or romance with the fool that he had lost his precious virginity to. "What's wrong? Why didn't you get on the school bus?" Dib questioned, his eyebrows furrowing curiously. "Is that any of your concern? I simply felt like traveling to school on foot." Zim retorted obnoxiously, crossing his arms as he began to quickly stomp off. "Wait! It's too cold for you to be walking. You can ride with me." Dib offered, giving Zim a sincere smile.

Zim rolled his eyes, revolting against riding with the preppy, know-it-all, smartass rich boy. Despite his internal battle and his protests, he eventually agreed. "If you insist." Zim growled, jumping onto the back of the motorbike. In the back of his mind, all he could think was about how hypothermia would probably be better than doing this. Dib turned his body somewhat, sliding the helmet over Zim's head and adjusting it accordingly. "There. Hold on to me." He ordered, his hands gripping the rubber handlebars. Zim sighed, wrapping his skinny arms around Dib's warm waist, reluctantly leaning his head against his back. As the motorbike pulled back onto the highway, Zim wondered about his sickness once again. He tightened his arms around Dib as they sped up, and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the warm and fuzzy feelings he was getting from the presence of the human. Finally, they arrived at the school. Zim hopped off of the bike, removing the helmet and handing it to Dib as he stomped off. Dib smiled and shook his head, also trying to conceal the feelings he harbored for the alien. He knew how risky and scary and abnormal this was. This was in no way average or safe. He shouldn't be having these feelings, he should be turning Zim in to the government to do tests on him. Either way, he couldn't deny that he was at least a little bit in love with the feisty alien. Zim marched into the high school, where people were bullying each other, throwing things, and talking in stereotypical social groups.

Zim had always been his own person. He actually preferred to be alone, because when you're alone, you have no worries. He unlocked his locker, pulling the door open and glancing at his messy hair in his tiny mirror. Just as he was doing that, he felt two strong hands gripping his shoulders and slamming him against the lockers. "Hey freak! I saw you ride up here with Dib, he must be your new boyfriend!" A tall, masculine jock taunted, tightening his grip on Zim's bony shoulders. "I will destroy you!" Zim growled angrily, looking up into the other male's eyes fearlessly.

"Little freak is getting defensive over his boyfriend!" The jock laughed, and everyone in the hallway joined in. Dib trudged inside, furrowing his eyebrows at the amount of laughter that echoed in unison. He walked towards the middle of the hallway where the scene was playing out, and bit his lip angrily. He speedily ran towards the jock, shoving him off of Zim violently. "Leave him alone!" He demanded, pushing the furious Zim away to prevent a fight. "Protecting your little freak?" The jock asked mockingly, giving the two a sinister grin. "Seriously, fuck off. You're not gaining anything by doing this." Dib responded, crossing his arms as Zim finally calmed down and remained still and silent behind him. Dib stared up at the somewhat taller male as he approached him, giving him a threatening glare before marching off in the opposite direction. Zim sighed deeply, his cheeks flushed red with frustration.

"Foolish idiotic human waste, I would not even think twice before I-" Dib quickly covered Zim's mouth before he could finish, letting out an exasperated breath. Zim shooed Dib off of him, closing his locker and pushing the lock back into place. The two were silent for a minute or so, Dib leaning against a locker beside of Zim as he waited for his sister to arrive, and Zim stood in place, crossing his arms.

As the school bus came down the highway and began to pull into it's designated lane, Zim gasped, the gasp turning to a groan. His back slamming up against the locker on instinct. Inside of him, he felt pressure. It felt as though something was tumbling, rolling around, and kicking. He shuddered, Dib turning to raise his eyebrows, glaring at him with concern. "What's wrong?" He pondered, grabbing Zim's arm to calm him. "Nothing!" Zim spat out, jerking his arm away and turning away from him. Gaz stepped through the doors, confronting Dib and sliding her portable game into her back pocket. "What's wrong with him?" She questioned, pointing towards Zim who had dropped to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest. "I have no idea..." Dib replied, his facial expression full of worry.

* * *

After what felt like eternity, the day had eventually came to an end, Zim headed home, hands tucked into his pockets. He hadn't talked to Dib for the rest of the day, they actually avoided one another. The tumbling and kicking continued for a while, but had subsided. The future invader of planet earth should have no fear, but Zim was terrified. He rocketed into his base, his fast paced walk leading him towards his underground laboratory. Gir was there, jumping around as he listened to the radio. Zim sighed deeply, looking exasperated as he entered the hidden area. "Gir, turn that off." He ordered, the robot frowning as he pressed the power button on his most prized possession. "I need you to help me run a few tests." He began, rubbing his hands together as he quickly changed from his believable human disguise to his alien form. Once that was finished, he stepped towards his small testing area, sliding on his lab coat as he began to experiment.

* * *

How could this be happening to him? How was this even possible?! They were two different species! Zim sat still on a comfortable round hanging seat, his legs crossed as he tried to think clearly. How was pregnancy even possible in males? Against his will, he did learn human sex-ed in school. He shook his head in disbelief. How did Dib impregnate him? How could he tell him? Should he get rid of the child? There were too many worries, too many thoughts, too many questions. Gir skipped up towards him, resting his cold metallic hands on Zim's belly. "Master's baby!" He cheered, leaning up to kiss it. Zim sighed, leaning forward and rubbing his eyes. "Don't get attached, Gir." He warned, still pondering on what he was going to do. Gir frowned, pulling back just as the tiny unborn began to move. "Is Dib it's daddy?" Gir asked innocently, standing on the heels of his feet. "Obviously!" Zim grumbled, shaking his head. "I have absolutely no romantic interest, or intentions with that human scumbag!" He protested, and Gir smiled. "Zim and Dib, sitting in a tree-" The tiny robot didn't have time to finish, before Zim stood up to yell.

* * *

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed my new story! Theres not too much ZaDr with pregbat Zim, so why not? Pretty please folloe, favorite, and review for chapter two! I can't wait for Dib's reaction! See you next time guys!


	2. Revelation

Our Eternity

* * *

Chapter 2: Revelation

* * *

The very next morning, Zim awoke with bags under his eyes. He had the minimum of four hours of sleep after staying up to review the research and tests he performed on himself. He had no idea how human reproduction worked, let alone mating and relationships. He had very seldomly studied these topics, because they weren't that important. He had one true goal; and soon he would reach it. He yawned, sitting up and scratching his arms. He could hear Gir snoring from his small bedroom across the hall, and he pushed himself out of bed, glancing towards the alarm clock on his bedside table. "Ah, Saturday." He murmured happily to himself, his feet pattering against the floor as he trudged to the bathroom, looking down at the tiny bump that he had developed. "What is this? Why is it inside of me?" He questioned quietly to himself, his facial expression a mixture of fear and confusion. There was only one efficient way of learning what was actually happening; he had to call Dib.

* * *

Dib sighed as he knocked on the door, wearing a simple black jacket, a navy blue sweater, along with dark jeans and converse. He hid a pan of homemade chocolate chip cookies behind his back, biting his lip nervously as he waited for someone to answer the door. Gir pulled the door open and glanced up at him, dog costume concealing his identity. "Hi!" He cheered, motioning for him to come in. Zim stomped through the hallway, wearing a gray t-shirt and his pajama pants, not bothering to change to his human disguise. Dib closed the door behind him, revealing the cookies. Zim blinked, taking them into his hand and breathing in the scent. He sat down on the sofa, gripping a notepad and pen in his free hand. Dib plopped down beside of him, resting his arm behind the cushions. "So... What did you need me for?" He asked, entwining his fingers and resting his hands on his lap. "I'm curious... How does human mating and reproduction work? I'm doing some research." Zim replied, leaning back and exchanging eye contact with his "friend". Dib's eyebrows rose with wonder, though he wasn't surprised. "Well... That's an awkward thing, I guess. What do you want to know?" Dib pondered, leaning forward and turning his head. "How do two male mates create a human fetus?" Zim began, clicking the pen as he prepared to jot down some information.

"They don't. Two men can't make a baby." Dib answered, wanting to laugh at the ignorant question, but refraining from doing so. "What's a human "baby"?" Zim began, bewildered. "A baby is well... A tiny, undeveloped person. They have to be taken care of by a grown person." Dib answered, glancing upon Zim's puzzled look. "Where do these earthling "babies" come from?" Zim continued, scribbling down some notes of what Dib was saying. "Um... A man and a woman "mate" I guess, like you Irkens do. The woman carries the baby inside of her and shares all of her nutrients for nine months, then she gives birth to it. Then the parents have to nurture the baby until it's a grown person." Dib explained, his face flushed from sharing such discreet information. "That's repulsive." Zim retorted, then sighed, taking more notes. "Zim is wondering... What is birth?"

"Okay, why do you need to know all of this anyways? I'm not helping you destroy humanity." Dib murmured, pouting somewhat. "That's not what I intend to do, yet. This is personal." The alien replied, frowning as he glanced at the ground. "How do these things work in Irk?" Dib wondered, his eyes full of anticipation. "We don't bother to have mates... We don't waste our time and our potential, unlike you disgusting humans who harbor these foolish emotions. We're made in factories and raised from smeets for one purpose. We're here to rule over you." Zim distinguished, mixing some tea around with a small spoon. Dib was frozen briefly, a sad and guilty feeling making his stomach queasy.

"You don't even have an idea of what love is, do you?" Dib said softly, pushing his hair away from his face as he scooted closer to Zim, resting his hand on the invader's knee. Zim frowned, shoving Dib off. "Love will be the downfall of your pitiful race. You meet someone, you think they're the entire universe, and when they leave you as they always do, they leave you with nothing but agonizing pain and sadness. I have no interest in having a mate, because they're a waste of time." He continued, leaning back and resting his hands on his belly where the human baby was tumbling about gently. Zim felt strange and tingly inside... As if something was beginning to change in him.

Dib sighed as he stood up, shaking his head, easily hiding the pain in his eyes by glancing down at the ground. His heart ached, feeling as if it had shattered into a million little shards. All he could feel was a mixture of confusion, guilt, and heartbreak. He wanted nothing more than to be with Zim, though he hated him with a passion. Yet he still loved him just as equally as he despised him. Gir sat quietly in the corner, frowning when he saw the couple suddenly pull apart. "I do not wish to be your mate... I have private matters I must attend to." The other male stated, glancing away to hide the actual pain he felt inside. Dib shook his head in disbelief once again, leaning against the door and standing tall and sturdy. "I know you're hiding something from me. I don't care what you want to do. If you want to be in love or date or not, that's not my decision. I just want to make sure everything's okay." Dib proclaimed in a soft, comforting tone.

"If I shared anything with you, cowardly Dib, you'd disappear." He responded, crossing his arms over his tiny bump. "That's not true! You may act like you're strong but inside you can be weak... I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Dib demanded, sitting down beside of Zim, despite the invader holding a large ray gun to his forehead. "Leave!" Zim growled, his finger shaking against the trigger. "I'm not leaving you. You wouldn't shoot me." Dib smirked, crossing his arms. Zim only grew more frustrated, pulling the trigger back just slightly. "Don't entice me, Zim rules over you!" Zim declared, laughing maniacally, and coming dangerously close to pulling the trigger. Then all of a sudden, he felt release from the palm of his tiny hand. He began biting down on his lip in total rage when he noticed that Gir had snatched the ray gun from his grasp to protect Dib, hiding it behind his back. "You're going to scare your baby, master." Gir whimpered, still holding the gun in a firm grip.

"Gir, you idiot!" He screamed, slamming his face into the palms of his hands. "What the hell is going on?" Dib grumbled impatiently, giving Gir a quick thankful glance, before taking his attention back to the alien that had attempted to blow him to smithereens. "Why are you still here?!" Zim growled, pushing his antennas back as he leaned forward. Dib sighed, grabbing Zim's face and pulling him forcibly into a gentle kiss. Zim blushed, then frowned, balling his hand up into a fist. "Just who the hell do you think you are!? I'm not your human boyfriend, or mate, or anything relative to those! GET OUT!" He ordered, standing up and pointing towards the door. Dib sighed, mirroring Zim's movement and marching angrily out of the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

Zim relaxed in his bed that night, resting on his side and glancing out of his open window, with Gir curled up in a fetal doggy-like position near his feet. He stared up at the stars, wondering how things were going back at home. He recently had about three video calls with the tallest, who were no longer the rulers of his planet, or in charge of any invasions for that matter. The planet itself had been nearly destroyed and conquered by a power-hungry alien from another planet.

Zim didn't know much about the other alien, and he had no interest in it truthfully. Though he missed his own kind and worried somewhat for his race everyday, he knew that if he could finish his conquest, that there was a chance of saving them. He felt safer on earth, and with his tiny smeet on the way, he decided he would try to avoid any contact with the tallest. He worried for himself though, knowing that many of the only hundred invaders sent to earth to collect information and help each other rise to the top, were being returned against their will to Irk to serve the new master.

The city in which he had remained for these few human years had became home for him. He was accustomed to it. He had no intentions of returning home to be involved in a war, or to become a slave. This was all so terrifying. Irk was previously the most powerful of all of the alien races, but had finally been conquered by one powerful superior. Now, Zim couldn't just worry about himself, he had he and Dib's baby developing inside of him that he had to protect and care for. He yawned, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off into sleep, but the blaring sound of his communicator below woke him.

* * *

Later on into the night, Dib relaxed in the family room with Gaz, whose fingers were moving across her gaming console's controller at the speed of light. He kept checking his cell phone for any missed calls or texts from Zim, though he knew he wouldn't receive any. He just wanted to know what was going on that was so secret and personal. He was able to read the Irken like a book. He was very loud, blunt, and prideful. He always boasted himself. He was never afraid to reveal secrets, besides his true identity of course. "Why do you keep doing that?" Gaz questioned, causing Dib to snap back into reality. She started raising her eyebrows as her brother released his phone onto the couch cushion once again.

"Just checking for notifications." Dib lied, staring out of their open balcony as he waited for an annual eclipse to occur. He sighed, wanting nothing more than to understand what was actually happening. Why was Gir even rambling on about a baby? He wouldn't have disobeyed Zim for no reason. The tiny robot was somewhat weird and crazy in a sense. In no way was he a totally insane like Zim, though. Dib was so tempted to call the alien, but he was too anxious, knowing that he was under the weather lately. He took in a deep breath, pushing himself onto his feet as he finally made the decision to visit Zim and try to fix things between them.

* * *

Dib eventually arrived at Zim's house, pulling his motorcycle into the direction a safe parking zone and hopping off, propping the helmet on the seat. The home was eerily silent, which was strange. He didn't bother to knock, since he felt rather suspicious, so instead he slowly pushed the door open, being silent and cautious as he entered the base. He closed the door behind him, finally hearing the faint sound of Zim below. He took in a shaky breath, glancing towards a lever on the wall. He shrugged, figuring he was probably going to end up dead no matter what was to happen when he pulled it. If a nuclear explosion occured and he was still alive, Zim would definitely use some form of weird intergalactic weaponry to brutally murder him.

He got a white knuckle grip on the lever, jerking it downwards. A tall glass tube protruded from the carpeted ground, a circular cushioned seat rising up beneath a metal plate. He quickly pushed himself into the tight seat, gripping the bars on the edges of the chair as it lowered him down towards a hidden basement area. He knew Zim had a laboratory, but he had no idea this specific wing of the base existed. His eyebrows furrowed curiously as the seat silently positioned itself on the concrete below, the glass sliding apart to allow him access out. He sneakily crept along the edge of the glass tube, watching in amazement as the machinery disappeared under the flooring. He made his way behind an island table in the center of the room, hiding behind it.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw the battered faces of two tall, intimidating aliens on a huge flickering screen in front of Zim, who he thought looked absolutely adorable in his simple white T-shirt, pajama pants, and socks. Dib's heart pounded in his chest, just examining Zim looking so natural and comfortable. He shook the thoughts away when the memories of the invader's outburst came to mind, and he began to tune into the conversation. "Zim, you must return to Irk before we all perish... The almighty one will soon be on Earth to retrieve you if you refuse." The red tallest begged, leaning forward, his already bony figure bruised and beaten. Zim frowned, resting a hand over his belly. "I have specific and important reasons... I cannot return yet. Not by any means." Zim began, gripping the fabric of his shirt as he tried to conceal the worry and anxiety that was mentally and physically consuming him.

"Why is that!? Have you betrayed you're own kind?" The blue tallest sputtered out, slamming his hands against the console of the communicator. "I'm truly disappointed in myself. But this mission is no longer possible I'm afraid... Something went wrong." Zim responded, trying to remain calm when being put under extreme pressure. Dib resisted going to hold Zim close and comfort him. He had no idea what they were discussing, but he knew Zim had to be terrified. His posture was skimpy and wacky, since he usually stood tall and mighty. "Explain to us before he returns, quickly..." The blue tallest continued, leaning closer to the camera lens.

"I did betray you... I accidentally mated with a human. Now, I've found that I am not alone. I have something I must care for and learn to love, as humans do. I apologize... But my smeet comes first." Zim answered fearfully, backing up and turning to his side to reveal his growing belly. The almighty tallest both gasped in horror and cuffed their hands over their lips. Dib was frozen. He couldn't breathe, let alone think. This was scientifically impossible in human terms. Could it be that Irken's reproductive systems were totally different? Was this actually happening? Maybe he was stuck in a nightmare.

Dib just wanted to gag, cry, and smile all at once. It was official that he and Zim would have no other choice but to tolerate one each other. There may even be a small possibility of the two putting their differences aside and finally mending their broken relationship. He felt a few tears drop down his cheeks. This was all so overwhelming. He attempted to tune back into their conversation once again, trying not to choke on his tears. "Zim... This will surely kill you. You know we no longer reproduce naturally. What are the odds of a human and Irken hybrid surviving past infantry? You must dispose of it immediately." The red tallest ordered firmly, giving Zim a deathly glare. "No." Zim protested, cuffing his hands over his belly. "Over my dead body."

* * *

Hi guys! I finally got the chapter finished. This one is more informative and cute. In the next chapter, Dib finds out he's going to be a dad, and some Irken drama goes down, so make sure to follow, favorite, review, and stay tuned! Also, thank you for the previous reviews. I hope you love this chapter. See you for chapter three!


	3. Mates

Our Eternity

* * *

Chapter 3: Mates

* * *

Zim ended the call, turning the opposite direction and bending over the island table somewhat, burying his head into his hands. Dib finally revealed himself, wrapping his arms around Zim tightly. Zim growled and pushed Dib off of him violently. "How did you get in here, Dib-filth!?" He exclaimed, his eyes slanted with fury. "I snuck inside to make sure you were okay. I thought you were asleep." Dib explained, holding his arms up in a surrender type of fashion. "You heard all of that, didn't you?" Zim questioned in a defeated and frustrated tone. "Yeah, and it's okay. I'm not mad." Dib replied, wrapping his hands around Zim's tiny waist and looking down at him.

Zim tried to fight the overwhelming emotions bubbling inside of him, the emotions that he had never exposed himself too until he arrived on this planet. He couldn't describe the feeling that he was experiencing, in simpler terms it was a mixture of warmth on the inside and the pounding in his chest. Could he really be in love with this stupid human? The invader blushed, pulling away and attempting to distance himself. "You must be joking. How is someone not phased by this?" Zim grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I never said I wasn't. I'm extremely scared, yeah. But this isn't just one of our problems. This is _our_ problem together. I'll do what I can to try to help, okay? But we have to try to get along." Dib proclaimed, sliding his hands into his pockets. Zim took in a deep, flustered breath. He nodded slowly, tilting his head up to look into Dib's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I will attempt to do so. Also, to clarify things, I still have no interest in being your mate." Zim murmured, walking off in the opposite direction. Dib smiled as he examined the petite alien up and down, shaking his head in disbelief that soon Zim would actually have to learn how to be selfless and caring. "Gir! Where's my food?" Zim shouted, patting his belly as it growled. "It's coming!" Gir squeaked, sprinting around the home until he found the secret stairwell that led down towards the other wing of the laboratory. The tiny robot couldn't reach the lever, so Zim had to make a compromise in order for Gir to accompany him during experimentation.

Finally, Gir arrived with a plate full of waffles, eggs, and toast. Zim rubbed his hands together, not particularly fond of most human food. The alien did favor breakfast food the most. He sat down at the island table, sipping some milk and stabbing his fork into a waffle. Dib leaned forward over the counter, staring dreamily at Zim as he stuffed his face aggressively with syrup drowned waffles and sunny side-up eggs.

"You must be hungry." Dib teased, suddenly grimacing when Zim burped loudly, the burp literally echoing throughout the interior walls of the laboratory. Gir giggled, clapping his hands excitedly. "I'm eating for two, Dib-thing." Zim responded simply, chugging down the remains of his glass of milk. "You do know that you have to go to a doctor, right? To check up on the baby and see how far along you are." Dib suggested, his eyebrows raised seriously. Zim rolled his eyes, pushing the glass and plate aside. "I need no earthling doctor to determine mine, or my smeet's health." Zim retorted, standing up and wiping the counter with a towel on the edge of the table. "I'm being serious. It's just to make sure that everything is okay with the baby. You even get to see it." Dib bribed, cuffing Zim's face in his hands.

Zim groaned, and finally nodded. He didn't want to begin an argument after their newfound agreement. "Since it's so late into the evening, you can acquire the guest room and we shall leave in the morning." The alien stated, rubbing his hands together and handing the plate and glass to Gir. "Come." Zim said, making his way up the thin and narrow steps. Dib followed him obediently, trudging quietly through the thin hallway and into a cozy, small bedroom. "Sleep tight, as you humans say." Zim mumbled, yawning and watching as Dib removed his winter coat and shoes. "Goodnight." Dib whispered as Zim began to walk away to his own bedroom, and Dib pulled the door shut.

* * *

The next morning, Dib awoke to a chilly breeze drifting through his open window. He yawned sleepily, pushing himself up underneath the covers and pulling the long string of the lamp that was standing on the nightstand. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost ten, and he had to schedule Zim's appointment. He rubbed his eyes, then finally forced himself out of bed. He tiptoed towards the kitchen, where the sounds of sizzling and glasses and plates being placed on the surface of the dining table could be heard.

Zim was nonchalantly slaving away over the stove, while Gir washed dishes. Dib sat down at the table, pushing his messy hair away from his face. "I thought you died in there." Zim joked, flipping a pancake over with a fork and rolling his eyes. "Why do you wake up this early?" Dib muttered tiredly, yawning once again as he tried to situate himself in the seat. "Is it not normal to wake early?" Zim questioned, scooping some bacon off of a pan and placing it on a plate for Gir. "Old people wake up this early." Dib replied, taking a hot cup of coffee that Zim handed to him. "I'm going to go try to get your appointment, I'll be right back." Dib stated, grabbing his coffee mug and cell phone from his pocket, stepping towards the living room where he attempted to get signal.

Zim blushed, feeling utterly confused. Why was Dib so appealing? Why was he cooking for the stupid human? Gir was humming as he danced about on his stool, placing some silverware into drawers under the sink. Suddenly, an extremely loud screech was heard from outside, and a huge gust of cold air shot through the windows, giving Zim chills all over. He peeked out of the window, his eyes widening in shock. "Shit, shit! Gir, grab my weapons!" He demanded, letting out a loud whimper as the door was instantly kicked in. Gir sprinted towards the stairwell, and Zim ducked down.

He recognized the Irken ship, and knew that the superior had come to retrieve him. It was so much sooner than he had expected, and he was in no way prepared to battle for his life while he was pregnant. Dib ran back inside, throwing his hands up as an alien of medium height, with a very skinny frame, and rather intimidating features stood in the doorway of the dining room. He pointed his gun at Dib carelessly, causing the human to gulp and back away, his eyes narrowing towards Zim who had ducked and hid behind the table. The baby was tumbling and kicking like crazy, as if it was warning it's father of the danger ahead. Gir returned, gasping, then giggling as he was immediately shot at, the heavy-duty nuclear bullet simply bouncing off of him and back into the direction of the alien, who dodged it speedily. "Where is this invader Zim!?" He growled, pointing the large gun back and forth between Gir and Dib.

"Who are you? Who is Zim?" Dib faked, holding his hands up as sweat dripped down his forehead. "Tell me now, or I'll leave you in a puddle of your bodily fluids!" The superior growled, holding the gun close to Dib. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Dib cried helplessly, backing up somewhat until he was in a corner of the wall. "I am Zode, the superior ruler of the Irken galaxy. I am not ignorant. I know this is the residential base of Zim. I require all earth invaders to return for my service. My servants had previous contact with the traitor. I know he is expecting a smeet, but we outlaw reproduction on Irk. He is extremely lucky that I have refrained from executing him, but in order for him to survive in general, he must return to Irk and have the smeet removed immediately. Now, tell me earthling, where is he, before I put an end to your worthless existence." The alien, which identity had been revealed as Zode, explained, his bony finger pulling back on the trigger.

Zim finally stood up, throwing his hands up. "Do not harm him!" He growled protectively, making his way around the dining table. The superior alien grabbed Zim's arm roughly, pulling him close with force. Gir whined out loud in protest, his eyes blinking between bloody red and cyan blue. Dib speedily grabbed the gun from Gir, pointing it towards Zode's head. "Don't fucking touch him. Let him go." Dib commanded, cocking the huge ray gun and walking dangerously close. Zim felt like crying, becoming terrified for everyone's safety at this point. The tallest weren't kidding about this new ruler, he was extremely ruthless.

Zode quickly released the slightly smaller alien, whose arm was oozing a bit of blood from his fingernails coming in contact with his skin. Dib was shaking up and down, determined to protect Zim, but concerned for his own life as well. "It doesn't get much simpler than allowing Zim to return to his home and lead a normal life where he belongs!" Zode exclaimed, beginning to shoot at Dib. Dib squealed loudly, but Gir was in immediate defense mode. His eyes were glowing a dangerous red color as he bounced off of the ground and against the wall to shield Dib from the bullets. Zim's eyes widened, never having seen Gir function properly like this. "Blasted robotic scum! I shall return, and Zim will return to Irk, or all of you will _DIE_!" Zode screamed, pressing a button on a device attached to his arm, causing him to disappear instantly.

The walls and flooring were covered with large bullet holes, and smoke filled the room. Gir's eyes faded to gray, then lit back up to blue. Dib stood, frozen in horror. "Is everyone okay?" He asked in a quiet, shaky tone. He dropped the gun to the floor, leaning against the wall behind him. Zim nodded slowly, his eyes still wide as his brain attempted to process all that had just happened. "I'm okay!" Gir squeaked, then frowned when he saw the burnt food. "Aww! Poor pancakes..." He whimpered pitifully, holding the cold, blackened pancake in his hand.

Zim shook his head, his heart still pounding. He glanced out of the open window, where the spaceship had disappeared and there was nothing left but huge cracks in the highway and concrete. "Will he come back?" Dib questioned, looking into Zim's wide maroon eyes. "Not for a while, hopefully. But yes, he will certainly return. Next time we will be prepared." Zim replied, nodding to himself. Dib walked over to the alien to examine his bloody arm, grabbing a paper towel roll from on top of the counter and gently wiping the blood away. "Thank you, I suppose." Zim whispered, looking up into Dib's soft brown eyes. Dib raised an eyebrow, leading Zim to the sink to wet the paper towel with cool water to soothe his wound. "For what?" Dib wondered, pressing the damp paper towel against the bloody wound.

"For protecting us. Our smeet and I." Zim answered shyly. Dib leaned closer, a sheepish smile curving on his lips as Zim actually came closer as well. Their lips touched softly, and Dib cuffed Zim's face briefly before pulling back. Zim turned away immediately to hide his smile, feeling as though Dib had almost proven himself worthy enough to be his mate. Any puny human who would risk his own life to spare the life of an alien who was trying to conquer his planet was someone Zim would prefer to have in his life.

"When do we go to the human doctor?" Zim pondered as he began to walk away to change into his human disguise and get ready. "In about an hour. Don't bother changing into a female disguise, people here are too dumb to even recognize your gender." Dib mumbled truthfully, sighing deeply as he checked his watch. Gir was bouncing up and down on the stood, back to his typical hyper self. Dib smiled a little, gripping the small robot and spinning him around in the air in a fatherly fashion. Gir squealed with delight, throwing his arms out and letting out a deep breath as Dib released him to the ground. "Thank you for saving my life two times." Dib said, grinning and patting Gir's head.

"Your welcome, stinky Dib!" Gir replied, crawling up on top of the counter. Zim stood in the doorframe, wearing his human disguise. He had on a thin hoodie, and Dib shook his head. "You're gonna be cold, wear my jacket." He suggested, quickly grabbing it from where it hung in the guest room. Zim slipped it on, zipping it up and sighing deeply. "I'll take you out to eat after this since we didn't get to eat anything this morning." Dib decided, patting his pockets to assure himself that he had his wallet and cell phone. "Alright, let's go. We'll bring you something back, Gir." Dib continued, smiling as he waved goodbye to the tiny robot.

The couple exited the perimeter, and Dib walked around the curb to the safe zone where his motorbike was located. He slipped onto the leather seat and handed Zim his helmet, shivering a bit from the cold. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's waist tightly, warming him up slightly. Dib turned his key in the ignition, the bike shaking as the engine roared, and he turned onto the highway, heading off towards the clinic.

* * *

After the short drive, they arrived at the small hospital. "Okay, are you ready?" Dib asked nervously, checking his watch as he hopped off of his bike. Zim removed the helmet and nodded fearlessly, walking alongside Dib. They both stood still in front of the building, glancing off at the literal beginning of their future together. "Ready?" Dib repeated, holding his hand out for Zim. It was warm and pink, with five simple fingers. Zim's heart raced as he looked down at it, and he nodded. His hand was petite and green, with a thumb and two fingers. He grabbed Dib's hand tightly, squeezing the life out of it. "I'm prepared, Dib-stink." He answered. With that being said, the couple walked into the clinic nervously, their shaky hands entwined tightly.

Zim didn't like it, but yet he enjoyed it. Dib was also extremely uncomfortable, but he did love the feeling of Zim's alien hand, the way it was so small and cute. They walked up to the front counter, and Dib released Zim's hand, signing them in. Just as they finished, a nurse stood in the doorway. "Mr. Membrane?" She stated, glancing around the waiting room.

"That's us, ma'am." Dib announced, grabbing Zim's hand and leading him into the checkout area. Zim's eyes widened, and he tried not to laugh at how foolish and simple human technology was. The nurse led him to the scale and took his height. She checked his blood pressure, temperature, and made sure he was breathing properly. Once all of the basics were through, she lead them into a small, comfortable room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said, smiling sweetly at them before exiting. "This is hilarious." Zim laughed out loud, and Dib shook his head. "How is this funny?" He wondered, trying not to laugh himself at how random Zim was. "No reason, no reason for it being hilarious. A simple earthling is too ignorant to understand." The alien teased, leaning back on the cot.

The door creaked open, and the doctor stepped inside. "Alright, so we're here for an ultrasound. That's so exciting." The doctor grinned from ear-to-ear as he spoke. "My name is Dr. Heron, I'll be assisting you. So, are we ready to get started?" He questioned, sitting his notepad aside and grabbing some supplies. "I suppose we are." Zim answered, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

* * *

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this adorable chapter! I'm so happy I finally got it finished. Again, thank you so much for the reviews. It really inspires me to write. I'm not sure what all will go down in the next chapter, but I do know we find out the gender of the baby and how far along Zim is! Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review! Love you all!


	4. Emotions

Our Eternity

* * *

Chapter 4: Emotions

* * *

Zim remained still and calm, despite his anxiety and anticipation. The doctor rubbed the cooling gel against his belly with gloved hands, and Zim shuddered, his eyes rolling back instantly. Dib smiled and squeezed Zim's hand tightly, trying to conceal the way he was full of emotions. "Alright, are you ready to meet your baby?" Heron questioned, preparing the ultrasound transducer. "Yes, yes." Zim immediately replied, glancing into Dib's eyes briefly. Zim's head was spinning with so many thoughts.

He completely forgot about everything else when he heard the baby's heartbeat from the monitoring screen. "Oh wow, you came in much later than I expected. You're four months into your pregnancy, almost five. Now, here's the baby's head. Here's the hands, and here's the feet." Dr. Heron appointed, directing the couple's attention to the body parts. Dib felt a few warm tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, turning his head to examine Zim's proud smile and gleaming eyes. "It's so tiny." Dib commented, his entire body filling with instant fatherly love and warmth.

"It's a little one, that's for sure. Now, to determine the gender." The doctor leaned close to the screen, smiling with amusement as the baby rolled in a different direction. "It's a stubborn little one." He chuckled out, moving the transducer along Zim's belly to send more waves of sound and light into his body. The infant rolled again, moving its tiny arm to shield it's eyes. The doctor grinned, then began to concentrate for a moment. The room was extremely silent besides the beating of the baby's heart, and Dr. Heron making some notes on his clipboard. He turned to face the couple, nodding as he set the clipboard aside again. "Congratulations, you're having a baby boy. The baby is due the fourth of June. I'll go and have the ultrasound scans printed for you." Dr. Heron announced, then gave the couple a friendly nod as he exited. Dib cried like a baby, and Zim laughed maniacally. "Yes, Zim-child! The future dominator of this planet!" Zim exclaimed, then shoved Dib off of him as the human attempted to cuff his hand over the alien's loud mouth.

* * *

Once all was finished up at the clinic, Dib took Zim out to eat at one of the nicest restaurants in the city. Dib had grown up as an unfavorable, but yet spoiled child. He and Gaz, though both odd, had enjoyed a childhood of luxury and riches. Their father was a world renowned scientist, after all. Dib always had some emergency money, and some spending money. His birthday was approaching, and he was hoping for his very own car. It was more of a necessity now, due to he and Zim's situation. He had come to the realization that everything in his life was about to change. In just a few short months, he would be changing diapers, rocking his little alien baby to sleep, telling it stories. But the biggest concern yet was how he was going to break the news to his father and sister without them thinking he was crazy.

He slipped into the cozy booth they had claimed, Zim sliding into the seat in front of him and flipping his menu open. The dining establishment was dimly lit, with wooden paneled walls covered with fake vines and decor. A beautiful waitress with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes approached their table, holding a notepad in her hand. "Hello, my name is Alessandra, I'll be taking care of you today. May I start you off with a beverage?" She asked in a sweet, angelic voice. She looked into Dib's eyes, leaning against the table. Zim bit his lip, frowning. He had never felt this way; his chest was hurting, and his head was throbbing. He felt like he could grab his silverware set and jab it into her eye. Could he be jealous over Dib? He shook his head to himself, looking up from his menu.

"Soda." He mumbled, glancing off at a painting on the wall. "Alright, how about you honey?" She stated flirtatiously, leaning close to Dib. Dib didn't think anything of it, because his eyes were only on Zim. He didn't see, or care about anyone else. Everything he ever wanted was sitting across from him. "Just a lite draft." Dib decided, nodding to himself and pulling out his identification card. Dib had turned eighteen last year, and was finally of legal age to buy alcoholic drinks, according to the laws and regulations of the city. He wasn't the biggest fan of drinks, but he did enjoy them with a meal or two sometimes. Alessandra quickly looked at the birth date and nodded, grinning. "I'll be back in just a moment with your soda and your draft." She announced, skipping off towards the bar.

Zim pouted, glaring off angrily at the hanging lanterns in front of the entrance. "What's wrong?" Dib began, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, propping his head up. "I suppose that she is more appealing than I am since she's a simple, stupid earthling like you." Zim growled, burying his face into his hands. "What?" Dib spat out, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to read the expression on Zim's face. Zim simply ignored him as the waitress returned with a tray containing their beverages and small basket of appetizers. "A lite draft, and a soda." She mumbled to herself, placing the drinks on two small napkins.

"Alright, what will we be ordering?" She clicked the tip of her pen as she spoke, looking back and forth between them. "We'll do the combo meal, one with ribs and scalloped potatoes, and the other one with medium rare steak and fries. Also, aside from that, I need a kids meal with nachos and cheese and a grape soda." Dib replied, stacking he and Zim's menus up. He knew Zim liked ribs, since it was one of the few human foods he did enjoy. He also knew Gir loved any kind of human food, but above all he favored Mexican cuisine. "Okay, sounds great. I'll be back in a minute hon." She winked in Dib's direction and took up their menus, strutting off towards the kitchen.

Zim bit his lip to refrain from saying anything, leaning back in the booth and placing a hand over his belly as the infant began to kick. "What's the matter with you?" Dib questioned in a sharp tone, rolling his eyes as Zim looked away. "Nothing." Zim hissed, taking a drink of his soda. "Are you jealous about the waitress?" Dib continued, smirking somewhat. "She's nothing compared to you." Dib complimented, taking a sip off of his beer, condensation dripping off of the pint and soaking his hand. Zim's cheeks were flushed with frustration, and due to being flattered by Dib. "Whatever. I need to tell you something important." Zim whispered, entwining his fingers together and looking off awkwardly. "What is it?" Dib asked, leaning over the table and looking hazily into Zim's eyes.

"I should have told you this much sooner, but now is better than never I suppose. The doctor was inaccurate, on my terms. The "baby" will be here in two months time, possibly less. Irken pregnancies are unpredictable and fast. They only last seven human months at the most." Zim explained calmly, then immediately pushed himself away as beer shot out of Dib's mouth. "Two months!?" He cried out, already knowing that he wouldn't have enough time to mentally or physically prepare himself for a baby. "Yes, two months precisely, unless he decides otherwise." Zim answered, resting his hand over his pudgy belly. "Oh god..." Dib groaned, rubbing his temples and trying not to hyperventilate.

He had exactly two months or less to tell his parents, get his life together, and prepare himself for parenthood. Alessandra returned, placing their plates on the surface of the glass table, and rushing off to grab some extra napkins and silverware. "So hungry..." Zim murmured to himself, tearing the napkins off of the silverware and digging in, smothering his lips with sauce from the ribs. Dib had lost his appetite, and poked at his meal with his fork. How was he supposed to handle all of this?

* * *

Once they had finished their dinner, Dib decided to drive to his place to break the big news. He was anxious to get it off of his chest, but he was also equally terrified. Zim was required to tag along to support Dib, despite their issue earlier. They hadn't been agreeing much that evening. "Hello son. Hello Zim." Mr. Membrane said as he relaxed on the leather sofa in the living area. "Hey dad. Can I talk to you? Well... Can all of us talk?" He wondered, quickly looking over at Gaz who sighed deeply and pushed her gaming system controller aside. "Of course." Mr. Membrane agreed, crossing his legs and sighing as he leaned back to listen.

"So... Something happened between Zim and I. It was an accident, but in about two months, you're going to be a grandpa and Gaz is going to be an aunt. If you don't believe me, ask Zim." Dib sputtered out nervously, holding out the ultrasound scan that read "Membrane" at the top lefthand corner. Sweat began dripping down his face rapidly, his entire body shaking with fear as he waited for their reactions. Gaz's jaw dropped when she turned her head to examine Zim's growing belly, absolutely in awe that Dib wasn't "lying" or acting crazy about Zim this time. "You and Zim had sex!?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide, before she began to laugh out loud. The two children's father was silent, looking back and forth between them. "Son... I'm sorry. We're not financially stable enough to care for a baby. I won't tolerate any of my children making such big mistakes. I can't help you. You're eighteen, after all. You have to support yourself." The scientist stated heartlessly, looking up at Dib with an almost entirely masked face. Dib's heart broke, and then he felt all of his painful and angry emotions due to the neglect and carelessness he had experienced as a child rise up inside of him.

"You never fucking help me or care about me! How could you lie to my face and say that we aren't financially stable!? You definitely have enough money to buy Gaz all of these games! This is the most important and the hardest thing I'll ever have to go through, and you won't even be here for this!" Dib yelled, shaking his head angrily. Zim placed his skinny arm in front of Dib protectively, having no words to say yet. He was hurt for Dib, but despite his hatred for the big-headed bimbo, he always had a home with the invader. "Again, I'm no longer supporting you. You're a legal adult, Dib. You have to learn how to support yourself, and your mistake! You were suited for so much more than fatherhood. I'm afraid you're going to make things even worse for yourself, and for Zim." Mr. Membrane retorted, leaning back further on the sofa and resting his arm around the back of it. Gaz frowned, feeling guilty that she couldn't help her brother. She wanted so badly to say something, to say anything to her father, but she knew he would never listen; he never had listened.

"My kid isn't a mistake! Don't make me out to be a bad father, when you were never here to take care of me and Gaz, or spend time with us, or anything a real parent would at least attempt to do! YOU were the horrible parent all along! All you cared about was money. Money can't buy my happiness, and I'm glad I'm legally able to move out of this shithole. Missing out on your grandchild is your problem. Fuck this, I'm so happy you're kicking me out!" Dib screamed, sounding very sarcastic and upset at the very end, as if he was choking on his tears. He turned around reluctantly, and sprinted up the stairs towards his bedroom to gather his luggage. Zim stood there quietly, glancing between Dib's two remaining family members. "I sincerely apologize that you find me unsuitable for your son, but I can assume he will be a much better human "dad" than you will ever be." Zim insulted snarkily, giving the scientist an ugly glare before returning to the entrance of the home.

* * *

Eventually, Dib had managed to get his most important trinkets and items together and move them to Zim's house late that night. Gir was digging into his kids meal, and Zim relaxed on the couch beside of his robot companion, patting his head and staring off at the television. Dib was finishing unpacking in the guest room, needing some alone time. Gaz had texted him a few times to check on him, and he had only responded to a few messages. He yawned tiredly, setting up his display of scientific items and hanging up some of his posters. He heard Zim ranting about the ignorance of the television show from the other side of the home, and he shook his head. It was still so hard to believe that soon the two would be raising a child together.

Dib had thought long and hard as he unpacked: How would he come up with means to support Zim and his child? How would he finish his schooling and attend college? He groaned audibly, pushing his suitcases into the corner of the room and plopping down onto the bed. He finally decided to take a shower after a few minutes of resting, hoping it would relax him and get rid of the self inflicted guilt that he was trying to deal with. He trudged across the hallway and through the living room, where Gir had fallen asleep watching TV. He smiled and pulled the quilt off of the top of the sofa, covering him up and even taking a minute to slide a pillow under his head.

Dib had no intentions of getting too friendly and helping Zim destroy and conquer earth. But, he did have all of the intentions of trying to love him with all of his being and doing anything in his power to raise their child properly. He wanted to give their baby the childhood he never had; a childhood full of love and praise and all of the care and attention in the world. He opened the bathroom door and gasped, his cheeks flaring when he noticed Zim relaxing in his circular tub full of steamy water and bubbles. "I'm sorry!" Dib cried, closing his eyes and shutting the door. "Come." Zim whispered, his whisper echoing through the interior of the bathroom, causing Dib to instantly hear it from outside of the door.

Dib blushed heavily, pushing the door open slightly and peeking inside. "Come inside and shut the door, Dib-stink." Zim said, smiling in a way Dib couldn't understand. He tiptoed into the modernized washroom, closing the door softly behind him. There Dib Membrane stood, fully clothed in front of the wooden door. He wore his stupid old t-shirt, black jacket, dark jeans, converse, and nerd glasses. The steam filling the room caused his body to heat up and release some nervous sweat. He gulped, staring at the glimmer in Zim's maroon eyes. He looked so much cuter in his natural alien form. "Take your stupid human clothing off and join me and our son." Zim ordered, leaning back in the water, pushing his sensitive antennas back with his wet hands. Dib bit his lip, feeling his pants tighten on him somewhat. He slipped his clothing off piece by piece until there was nothing left to remove besides his fogged up glasses. He placed them on the sink, sticking a foot into the water which had cooled down to a lukewarm temperature. Zim managed to smile contently, not currently having a single worry in the world. Dib, on the other hand, was worried about everything. He was worried about his situation with his father, he was worried about Zim and the baby, he was worried about the superior Zode returning, he was worried about he and Zim returning to school like this. He felt as though his brain could melt to a puddle of goop, and that he could melt along with it.

All of the sudden, Zim interrupted Dib's train of thought when he gripped his hands, placing them over his belly, where their baby boy was kicking and rolling. Dib stopped thinking, and instead grinned with amazement that this was actually happening. "Zim-child is hyperactive, if you can't tell." The alien laughed a little, placing his hands over Dib's. Dib couldn't help but fall even harder for Zim as soon as their hands touched over the temporary home of their precious baby. Dib didn't understand why all of this had happened to him, even though he had the worst luck in the world, but when he was with Zim, he began to understand how why and how he had managed to make it this far in life. Dib scooted closer to Zim, then blushed, his eyes as wide as saucers as the invader pushed him against the side of the tub, smashing their lips together passionately.

Zim could no longer resist his fatal attraction to the stupid, annoying, ugly human. He had fallen in love with him, and he couldn't try to fight it or hold back anymore. He was stuck with him, required to tolerate him, no matter what happened between them. So now, he must learn to accept the human as his mate. Zim would certainly learn to do so. He grabbed Dib's arms, pulling him out onto the tiled floor and crawling on top of him. Something told both of the teenagers that tonight would be an interesting night.

* * *

Hi guys! I updated sooner, I just couldn't stop writing! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was dramatic and cute. Anyways, the next chapter will have a bit more fluff and some more stuff going down with Zode and the school bully. Anyways, pretty please follow, favorite, and review for continuation! Love you guys!


	5. Changes

Our Eternity

* * *

Chapter 5: Changes

* * *

When Dib awoke the next morning, he simply couldn't move. Zim was rested on his side, his skinny arms wrapped around Dib's torso and head buried into the crook of his neck. Gir was on the other side of him, curled up into his typical fetal position, snoring slightly. Dib's cheeks flushed as he looked back and forth between them.

He managed a smile though, pulling Zim closer and draping the throw blanket at the end of the bed over Gir. He turned his head to check the time on the alarm clock, noticing that it was Monday and that school had already started. He groaned silently to himself, amazed that the alarm clock hadn't woken any of them up. He felt Zim begin to stir beside of him, rolling over onto his back, his eyes blinking open. "Hey." Dib mumbled tiredly, holding back a yawn.

"Greetings Dib." Zim stated in a hoarse, but cute morning voice. "We're late for school..." Dib continued, rubbing his eyes and sliding his glasses on. Zim frowned, not giving a second of his time to worry about school. "Who cares." Zim retorted, rolling onto his other side. Dib grinned and shook his head, actually surprised at Zim's reaction.

"So... What do you want to do today?" Dib questioned, resting his hand on Zim's bony shoulder. The invader had always been somewhat short, as well as very frail and slim besides his growing pregnant belly. Dib had an average human body structure. He was in no way masculine, but he had a healthy, fit physique. Dib had recently begun to find it appealing. Zim was just so small, and he adored every aspect of it. Dib never really had an interest in romance of any kind until he began to develop these unusual feelings towards the one being he hated the most.

Zim sat up in the bed, stretching his arms up into the air. "Nothing interests me." Zim replied, stepping out of the comfortable bed and slipping his pajama pants on. "How about we all go to the mall and get our minds off of things. Maybe we can even pick up some stuff for the baby's bedroom." Dib suggested, giving Zim a sincere smile. "My base only has three bedrooms, Dib. One for me, one for you, one for Gir." Zim pointed out, resting his hands on his hips and stretching his sore back. Dib sighed and cautiously crawled out of the bed as to not wake the sleeping robot beside of him.

He tiptoed to accompany Zim, wrapping his hands around his waist. "What if I moved into this room with you and gave him my room, if you don't care." Dib purred out, leaning down to plant a sweet kiss on Zim's forehead. The alien blushed immensely, pushing the human away from him. "Do you honestly think I could tolerate sharing my personal space with you on a daily basis?" Zim spat out softly, so that Gir could continue to sleep. Dib smirked and adjusted his underwear around his hip bones.

"That's not what you would have said last night." He joked, backing away as Zim reached over to slap him. "Fine, yes. We can share this room, Dib-filth." Zim agreed, sighing quietly. Gir finally arose from his comfortable position in the bed, letting out a sleepy breath and stretching his short metallic arms into the air. "Gir, go prepare breakfast. "We're going to the pathetic human "mall"." Zim ordered, speaking in a sassy, sarcastic tone of voice. Gir saluted him and nodded, jumping off of the bed and skipping happily to the kitchen, singing a song to himself. "I'm taking a shower." Dib proclaimed, glancing down at the sleepy earth invader.

"Have fun cleansing yourself, it's about time you take action to do so." Zim said, snickering at his own joke, then grunting in protest as Dib easily lifted him up and carried him into the restroom. "You have to take action too!" Dib laughed out playfully, pushing Zim up against the wall and pressing their lips together.

Zim wanted so badly to accept Dib as his mate, but he was terrified of being hurt. He didn't want Dib to get tired of him and leave, as humans always did to one another. He also knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak of being left behind, especially once their smeet is born. He knew he wasn't stable enough to take on a relationship, but he was willing to try.

Zim moved his lips against Dib's softly, and rested his hands on the human's chest. They pulled apart, staring into each others eyes, and Zim slowly turned his head to look away, beginning to feel uncomfortable already. It was horrible enough that he had betrayed his own kind; his only real family. But to remain in contact with the earthling and carry his child was even worse. Zim began to realize that slowly his feelings were beginning to change towards his enemy. He couldn't consider him an enemy anymore. He was in love with Dib, despite his protests and denial. He wanted to be with Dib and raise their little smeet together and just be happy. He had been thinking hard about it, and he had made his final decision. He was going to try to make this relationship work.

"What's wrong?" Dib questioned, carressing Zim's cheek lovingly and sending a line of kisses up his neck. "I've been considering things... Maybe I'm overthinking. I don't know how you'll ever begin to understand how I feel." Zim whispered, tilting his head to make eye contact with his significant other. "I can try." Dib commented, pushing Zim's antennas back and placing a tiny peck against his temple. "I don't want to be alone... I want you to stay. I just can't fathom how you would ever want to be my mate or have anything to do with me. We could never work. We've always hated each other and we always will. This is something that we may as well stop before it progresses, Dib." Zim explained, hiding the pain in his eyes by closing them.

Dib frowned, and he pulled Zim into a comforting embrace, placing several kisses on the top of his head. "Zim... I know we disagree on basically everything and fight every single day and try to kill each other sometimes. What I'm about to say though, I hope you can understand. I fell in love with you. You're really weird and evil and strange, but that's what makes you you. I don't care if you're different, that's what I love about you. Please don't be scared to be happy... I want to stay here with you and be your mate and raise our baby together. We can work all of this out." Dib stated, literally pouring out his heart to Zim in every way.

He felt like crying from the amount of honesty he had applied to his love confession, but he held it back, his eyes gleaming with hope when Zim hugged him back hard enough to suffocate him. Dib cradled Zim's face, pulling him into a shared heated kiss and quickly carrying him back towards the bedroom.

* * *

Dib, Zim, and Gir eventually arrived at the mall. They had enjoyed a legitimate, peaceful morning together. They even managed to eat at the table together without any outbursts. As they entered the humongous brick building, Dib placed his hand on Zim's lower back. Zim proceeded tk run a hand through his human hair, pushing it away from his face and checking on Gir. "Look, a taco stand, and a cookie stand, and a pretzel stand, and a-!" The tiny robot was cut short by Zim interupting him, the alien shaking his head as he spoke.

"We'll eat soon. I want to explore this human "mall". It must be the center of the universe; I assume from the massive amount of earthling scum I see." The invader stated in voice just full of sarcasm. It was another factor that Dib was head-over-heels for; Zim had the ability to make him laugh easily. Dib's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the store dedicated to infant clothing items and nursery furniture.

"Let's go look in here." Dib suggested, leading Zim and Gir inside. Zim's cheeks flushed from the amount of tiny pastel clothing. He picked up a newborn outfit lying on a table, sliding a single finger into the tiny sleeve hole. He managed a smile, his heart melting in his chest. He had never felt like this before. He felt so warm and caring; and he had never been exposed to these feelings.

"It's hard to believe that my little smeet will be able to wear an outfit this tiny." He whispered to himself, shaking his head in denial. Dib walked up behind him, grinning at the tiny outfit. "That would be cute. Come look at furniture with me, and take that with you." Dib proclaimed, grabbing Zim's hand carefully and rushing him to the nursery section. Gir was hugging a stuffed giraffe to his chest, grinning with delight, though it couldn't be seen due to his disguise.

Dib wanted the best for his baby boy, so he took everything into consideration when selecting items. "This is outrageous!" Zim cried out angrily, clasping a price tag between his fingers. Dib smirked and sighed, shaking his head yet again. "Babies aren't cheap." He complied, running his hands along the silky seams of a light blue crib mattress. "I won't deny him anything. If he longs for it, he'll have it." Zim said sternly, placing his hands over his belly. "How about this?" Dib pondered, pointing at a dark oak crib. Zim jiggled the wooden posts to assure himself that it was safe, and nodded. "Yes, but we have much more to take into consideration." Zim continued, lifting up some silky blankets and a mobile with plush animals.

* * *

Once the couple had all of the furniture, clothing, and toys selected for the nursery, Dib proceeded to load up the trunk of the car he had temporarily "borrowed" from his father. He sighed and dusted himself off, leaning over to kiss Zim lovingly. "Alright Gir, what do you want to eat?" Dib asked, resting both hands on his lower hips. Zim bit his lip, examining how nice Dib looked. The weather in the parking lot was somewhat chilly, but when the rays of sun hit, it was warm. Zim was relaxed in the soothing weather, and wanting to remain outside, but his smeet was telling him otherwise. His stomach growled, and the infant pushed against Zim's belly impatiently.

"Alright, I require human nourishments. Preferably pizza and ice cream." Zim acclaimed, rubbing his belly. "You're having cravings." Dib smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned against the hood of the vehicle. "Cravings?" Zim spat out, bewildered. He rose an eyebrow, and caressed his baby bump. "Cravings is when the baby is wanting you to eat a certain type of food." Dib explained, still grinning when Zim rolled his eyes. "My child actually wants this human garbage?" He laughed out loud, crossing his arms. "Well, his dad is a human, and I do like pizza and ice cream." Dib teased, taking Zim's hand gently and leading him back into the mall.

Gir skipped along cheerily, his masters on each side of him. The mall was rather peaceful, with the sound of happy children and chatter. Dib and Zim swung their arms back and forth as they entwined their fingers. Then all of the sudden, Gir whimpered loudly as the painfully tight grip of the school's bully, Roderick, clasped his metallic arm and held him up in the air. "Put him down, human scumbag! I'll exterminate you in a second!" Zim growled protectively, grabbing a small laser gun from his back pocket and aiming it with precision. "Aww, poor little puppy dog! Zim's such a good pet owner... It'd be so sad if something happened to it." Roderick laughed in a sinister way, waving Gir back and forth, causing him to whine in distress.

Dib felt rage boil inside of him, and he slung his jacket off, running full force at the bully. Roderick easily sprinted away at the speed of light towards the fountain, giving Zim a glare that would forever be engraved in his mind. The bully slammed Gir against the edge of the rocky fountain, holding his head under the water forcefully and bringing it back up to tease the heartbroken Zim, who couldn't shoot with shaky hands and built up pressure that literally made him cry.

"You stupid fuck!" Dib hissed, slinging his fist into Roderick's jaw. Roderick backed up, dropping Gir instantly and fighting back. Dib's elbow collided with Roderick's cheekbone, making it crack loudly. As the two continued to throw punches, Zim ran to the aide of his best friend. "Gir... I'm sorry!" Zim whispered through his tears, unzipping his green dog costume and removing it, resting the exposed robot on his lap. He opened a small slot on Gir's back, causing him to cry out even more in pain.

Zim found himself in total shock and in an unbelievable amount of emotional pain. He had never shed a tear until now. What was life without his best friend? Gir was in no way sharp, quick, and stealthy like regular robotic units on Irk, but he was Zim's only true friend. Gir was his partner in crime, his sidekick, one of his greatest gifts. Zim removed three things: two large batteries, a memory chip, and a simple cable.

They were the things that kept Gir alive; almost like his heart. He could operate on the wet areas once they returned to the base, but he feared that he may not be able to save Gir if the water damage was too much. He turned his head, examining Dib. He was covered in blood, Roderick's blood to be exact. The unconscious body of the jock was on the ground in a puddle of the blood, and Dib grabbed Zim's arm, helping him up to his feet before security arrived. They sprinted for the exit, and Zim held Gir's wet body tightly as they rocketed towards the vehicle. Zim could only hope for a miracle.

* * *

Zode paced back and forth in his large luxury base area. He rubbed his temples, attempting to think. The tallest entered through large metal doors, shaky and timid in their stance of walking. "It's about damn time you decide to arrive." Zode mumbled, turning to face them. "Have you discovered any recent information?" He continued, crossing his arms as he relaxed on a large plush seat. "Yes my mightiest, we have." The red tallest began, gulping nervously.

The blue tallest cleared his throat, popping his fingers and stepping forward. "We've found out that the smeet is a male and is due in less than two earth months. Zim has also accepted the human, Dib Membrane, as his mate for life." He explained, taking in an anxious breath as Zode's eyes slanted devilishly and he glanced away. "Perfection. I know exactly how to get into the invader's head. I can easily persuade him to do as I please. All we must do is wait..." Zode grinned as he spoke, his grin transitioning into a maniacal, frightening laugh. The tallest glanced towards each other, guilt and fear visible in their eyes.

* * *

Zim wiped the remaining blood away from Dib's lip and nose, dabbing the cool wet cloth against the bruised skin. It was blissfully silent besides the sound of a dripping faucet and the ceiling fan above. Dib rested his hand against Zim's cheek, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'm going to check on Gir." Zim murmured in a depressed fashion, beginning to pull away. Dib quickly gripped Zim's arm, pulling him closer. "I should have told you sooner. I love you." Dib stated aloud, crouching to kiss Zim's belly, then pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you too, human."

* * *

Hi guys! A slightly shorter, dramatic, fluffy chapter, I know. I hope you loved it. Pretty please follow, favorite, and review. You guys are so sweet and awesome! See you next time!


	6. Reunited

Our Eternity

* * *

Chapter 6: Reunited

* * *

Zim sat on a stool beside of the island table in his laboratory, his equipment beside of him. Gir's eyes were gray and lifeless. Seeing him this way made Zim's chest ache, and he tried to rush his procedures. He rolled Gir over onto his side, a bit more water draining out. He sighed tiredly, dabbing the remaining water away with a towel. He sat Gir's body up, reaching behind him to swipe his back area dry.

He opened up the battery area on his back with steady hands, replacing the batteries, memory chip, and cable wire. He slipped the piece of metal back into place, shielding Gir's back. He took in a shaky breath, biting down on his lip as he lifted the robot's tiny hand with his index finger. Dib trudged down the steps, his heart painfully skipping a beat when he noticed the emptiness in Zim's eyes and the way he held onto Gir's hand.

"Hey..." Dib mumbled softly, tiptoeing up behind Zim and wrapping his arms around the alien. Zim was silent, slowly releasing Gir's hand as his eyes began to water. "This is too much to bare... I should have just returned to Irk as I was ordered to do, and none of this would have happened." Zim whimpered out, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He had always thought that he was too strong, too powerful, too mighty to cry. He shook his head, holding back his tears until his eyes burnt. "Get away from me, Dib-filth!" Zim suddenly shouted, shoving Dib off of him violently.

Dib's eyes widened as he stumbled, nearly falling over a heavy box on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dib grumbled, dusting himself off and staring at Zim with a frustrated expression. "I'm not remaining on earth, I'm returning to Irk. I'm going to return before all of my people die! I've already lost everything else... I can't let this happen." Zim proclaimed, his breaths becoming short and shaky as he finally blinked, lines of teardrops falling down his face.

Dib frowned, gripping Zim's shoulders tightly and shaking his head. He had never seen Zim cry before, and despite his state of disbelief, he tried to talk some sense into his enemy. "You're only thinking about yourself. You can't just leave me here. You can't just leave me wondering if you and the baby are alive..." Dib's body stiffened as he spoke, feeling a painful lump rise in his throat, his eyes beginning to burn with tears. "You can't run away from your pain and your problems, you have to overcome them. I'm not letting you leave... This is all that I have too." Dib finished, caressing Zim's cheek, only to be pushed away yet again.

"This is for our own good..." Zim whispered, turning around and pulling Gir's body into his arms. He squeezed the cold metallic robot tightly, something that he had never done before, or even imagined he would end up doing. He placed him back on the surface of the table, reaching into a cabinet below to grab a simple white sheet to cover his body with.

"I have to put an end to this disaster before it begins. I should have all along. I knew it would cause conflict to invest my time in trying to feel these stupid human emotions." Zim confessed, rubbing his eyes and turning away from Dib reluctantly. "So you're saying it's over... All of this was for nothing?" Dib questioned quietly, tilting his head down and staring at the concrete flooring. Zim nodded slowly, his heart pounding as the feeling of his smeet's feet against his belly made him wonder if he was actually going to go through with this. But as he said before, it was for their own good. It would never work. "It is over." Zim stated, trying to remain calm and casual, though he knew that the pain he was experiencing was overwhelming.

* * *

 _2 Weeks Later..._

Dib sat silently in his newly purchased apartment, glancing out of the open window towards the large city. The apartment was beaten, battered, and outdated, but he didn't have much money left, and he had no one to share it with that could criticize it. He had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen and living room combination. He had recently begun to notice how lonely and quiet it was without Zim.

He was so used to hearing rants, sarcastic comments, and his loud laugh. He missed it more than anything. Lately, he hadn't had any contact with any of his loved ones. He had tried to text Zim, he had tried to call Zim, he had even tried to send him letters, but he never got a response. He showed up at the base a few times to check on him, but he was never there. Dib begun to think that Zim had went back to Irk, and it scared him to death. He had worried himself until he was literally sick, with pounding headaches and spells of vomiting.

He would give everything to have his hands against Zim's belly, and their lips pressed together, with their little robot companion being his silly self between them. That was another thing Dib longed for. He would give anything to see Gir spring back to life. The little robot was a close friend who had given him many laughs, and had saved him from his demise too many times. But as far as he knew, Gir wasn't coming back. Just a few days ago, he had received a call from his father asking about how things were going between he and Zim, and wanted some follow-ups on their unborn.

Dib was absolutely shattered inside, the worry beginning to control him when his dad asked those questions. He could barely respond, just wishing he could see Zim, Gir, and even their little unborn in Zim's belly one last time, so he could tell them how much they meant to him. Dib took in a deep breath, trying to clear the thoughts from his head. He heard a knock on his door, and he furrowed his eyebrows. No one knew him in the apartment complex, and his family, ex-boyfriend, or anyone else for that matter, wanted anything to do with him. He stood up, running a hand through his messy hair before pulling the door open. Gaz stood there, her eyes wide and hair pushed back with bobby pins. "What?" Dib mumbled in a tone of voice that just screamed "leave me alone", crossing his arms as he glared at his sister.

Gaz leaned into the door frame, blinking a few times. "I brought you some money. I thought you may need it..." She said, sliding a bundle of hundreds into Dib's folded elbow. The teenage boy let out a tired breath, gripping the money and pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "Come in." He ordered, pushing the door shut once she stepped inside. "Wow... this place is a dump." Gaz murmured under her breath, gasping out loud as a large rat crawled across the floor and into a hole in the corner of the wall. "Dib, you have rats! That's so gross!" She exclaimed, cuffing a hand over her mouth. Dib shrugged, taking a seat on an old tattered loveseat. Gaz plopped down beside of him, crossing her ankles and turning to look at her elder brother.

"I'm sorry about all of this. Maybe some things aren't meant to last. Have you heard from him?" Gaz pondered, putting an arm around Dib's shoulder in a comforting fashion. "No." Dib responded, slipping the cash into his almost empty wallet, then raising his body up slightly and sliding the pocketbook into the back of his jeans once again. "I saw him buying diapers at the store yesterday." Gaz confessedly stated, then scooted away when Dib dug his short fingernails into the arm of the leather seat, his eyes shooting open. "Did he have the baby!?" Dib cried out in a worried tone, almost beginning to stand up and run to the base on foot if he had to.

"No, he's even more pregnant now. That weird green dog was with him too." Gaz replied carelessly, propping her feet up on the coffee table. "What!? That's impossible!" Dib exclaimed. "Well, he was there." Gaz commented, pulling her gameboy out of her pocket. Dib exhaled, counting on his fingers, his jaw dropping when he realized that Zim didn't have much time left at all until the baby would arrive. "I have to go!" Dib spat out, jumping up to his bare feet and rocketing around the apartment like a mad man to get all of his things together. Gaz rolled her eyes, standing up and maneuvering to the front door as she focused on her game.

"Dad wants his car back, by the way." She stated, only to be ignored. "I can give you a ride to Zim's house." She finished, saving the progress on her game and sliding it into her front pocket. "Thanks." Dib replied, sitting on the ground near the front door and sliding his converse on, tying them sloppily. Once that was done, he slipped his black jacket on and grabbed his leather satchel, tossing it over his shoulder and pulling the door open for his sister. She popped a piece of bubblegum into her mouth as she stepped out, and smirked as Dib struggled to lock the door with shaky hands. "Let me drive, I can get us there faster." Dib commanded, holding his hands out for Gaz's car keys.

The young girl groaned, reaching into her back pocket and dropping the set of keys into Dib's palm. "If you wreck my car, I'll kill you." She grumbled threateningly, power walking behind Dib as he rushed down the many flights of stairs. Dib was a panting, sweating, sleepy mess by the time they had reached the bottom, but he pushed himself forward, despite his asthma that was attempting to act up. He slammed the front doors open, literally sprinting for Gaz's small gray vehicle.

"Slow down! He's not going to disappear!" She growled, still trying to catch her breath as she opened the passengers side door and dropped her purse on the dashboard. "He might." Dib retorted, pushing the keys into the ignition and twisting them. The engine came to life, the car beginning to beep as a seatbelt reminder, the radio blaring out some strange electronic music. Gaz sat down in her plush seat, closing her door and glaring over at Dib as he pulled his seatbelt across his chest and clicked it into place.

"Buckle up." Dib ordered, turning the knob that started some air flow in the compact space. She slipped her seatbelt on, pushing it into place and getting a tight grip on the side of her seat as Dib slammed his foot on the gas pedal, sending them swerving onto the highway. "Are you out of your mind!?" She screamed, holding on even tighter as Dib sped past a red light. "He's not going back to Irk!" Dib protested to himself, barely dodging another vehicle as he switched lanes, speeding past the city limits towards the large neighborhood.

* * *

"Alright Gir, that should do it." Zim stated, nodding at his stacks of boxes inside of his Irken ship. They were crammed tightly into the back behind the seats, and Zim was exhausted from moving all of the heavy objects. "Yes, yes." He spoke to himself, turning around to examine his now empty and dull base.

He tried to refrain from having second thoughts. He knew that returning to Irk meant putting himself and his smeet in danger, but it had to be better than staying on earth. Gir whimpered sadly, waving goodbye to the base and hopping into his seat. Zim was extremely lucky that Gir's system had drained out fully and that he was able to revive himself. That night that Gir awoke from his coma-like state, he was crying out for the aid of his master. That was the first time the two had exchanged a true, heartfelt, shared hug. They had always harvested an unbreakable bond between evil mastermind and robot minion, but now it was stronger than ever.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The laboratory was eerily dark and soundless beside the occasional beeping of the communicator's console due to missed calls. Zim was fast asleep upstairs, curled up in his large bed. Gir's eyes flickered for a moment, before they finally lit up to their cyan blue color. He couldn't see anything, let alone think. He took in a deep breath, pressing his hands together to see if he was still mobile.

He had managed to survive, somehow. He tossed the sheet off of himself, whimpering in fear of the total darkness. He felt himself beginning to fully function again, his entire unit mobilizing itself as he sat up on the island counter. "Master!" He cried out in terror, his eyes blinking rapidly as he attempted to shut out the darkness. Zim's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, wondering if he was imagining things or if possibly he had heard a noise from outside. "Master!" Gir squeaked out, hugging his tiny legs to his chest. Zim knew that he had heard Gir that time, and he speedily pushed himself out of the bed, rushing down the narrow steps and flicking a light switch that lit up the laboratory. "Master Zim!" Gir exclaimed happily, throwing his arms into the air.

Zim felt as though all of the weight in the world had been released from him, and he sprinted for Gir. He lifted his best friend up, pulling him into an extremely tight hug, refraining from crying. "I thought you weren't going to wake up." Zim said softly, letting out a sigh of relief as Gir exchanged the hug. "I would never leave you behind, you're my best friend!" Gir blabbered, grinning up at Zim with nothing but friendly love in his gleaming eyes.

* * *

"What about Dib?" Gir wondered, buckling himself in tightly. "We speak of him no more!" Zim shouted, hopping into his seat and pulling his seatbelt over his large belly. "Goodbye ignorant earthlings." Zim stammered out, pressing a pink button that automatically caused his door to shut. He pressed the touchpad in the center of the control console, causing flames to shoot out of the rockets in the back. "We shall return to dominate this planet." Zim continued, adjusting his seatbelt safely over himself. "Doom!" Gir squeaked out, clapping his hands.

"Yes Gir, doom." Zim managed to smile, not even hearing the sound of the car pulling into his yard. Dib slung his seatbelt off, slammed the driver's door open, and sprinted faster than he had ever thought imaginable. His legs slid across the grass as he pushed his body forward, successfully getting a white knuckle grip on the bottom railings of the small ship. His body swung back and forth on impact as the ship levitated, then began to take off higher into the air.

Gaz's eyes widened in shock when she leaned over to look out of the window. She shook her head to herself, unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping outside of her door. She stared up at the spaceship, her mouth clinging open. "Holy crap!" She cried out, whimpering in horror when she saw how high up Dib actually was. "Dib! What the hell!? Are you insane!?" She squealed, rocketing at full speed in her stylish black combat boots after the ship. Gir felt some slight weight added to his side of the ship, so he rolled his window down, peeking down at Dib who was hanging on for his life. "Hi Dib!" He exclaimed cheerily, grinning with joy as he waved.

"Gir, tell Zim to stop!" The human shouted loudly, due to the ruckus of the rockets and the engine. "Okay!" Gir replied, turning his head to look at his master. "Dib says stop!" Gir repeated, making Zim gasp. "What!?" He yelled, stopping the ship briefly and leaning over Gir to examine the scene outside of the window. "Zim, please land this thing, I'm slipping!" Dib cried, blood beginning to drip from his hands due to the sharpness of the railings.

Zim leaned back over to drive the ship, groaning aloud as he lowered the ship softly, attempting to be cautious since it was so dark outside. Dib finally let go when they were close enough to the ground, his body rolling through the wet grass on it's own. "Dib! You could have died, stupid!" Gaz whimpered, pulling her sibling into an extremely tight hug. Zim sighed deeply as he turned the ship off, unbuckling himself and carefully jumping out. Gir mimicked Zim's movements, and there they stood, undisguised in the yard in front of Gaz. "Dib, you're not crazy..." She stated slowly, her mouth still clinging open in disbelief.

Dib pulled away from Gaz, standing up and confronting Zim. "I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong... Just don't leave. Please don't go." Dib begged, his soft brown eyes glancing into Zim's large maroon ones. Gir clasped his hands together excitedly upon seeing the two reunited, and hoped that Zim would make the right decision. The invader bit his lip anxiously, glancing at the Irken symbol on his ship, then back at Dib, Gaz, and Gir. It was silent, and anticipation began to build between the four colleagues.

"Earth shall be Zim's new home." Zim announced, then grinned happily as Dib pulled him into a tight hug. He blushed bright red, snickering as Gir jumped onto Gaz's lap, hugging her as well. Gaz grimaced and pushed the robot away, standing up to her feet and dusting herself off. Dib placed a hand against Zim's cheek, pulling him into a romantic kiss. Gir squealed with total and utter joy, hopping up and down and throwing his arms into the air. Gaz sighed and smiled happily for her brother, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the happy ending unfold.

"Shall we go inside? I have something that may interest you." Zim winked in Dib's direction, gripping his wrist and opening the door leading into his empty base. "I guess I'll have to help you unpack." Dib stated, allowing Zim to lead him and the two others through the narrow hallway. Zim opened the guest room door, revealing a pastel blue and white nursery. Dib's nose crinkled from the way his smile widened. The wooden crib was already set up with the best bedding money could buy.

The changing station was stocked with diapers, wipes, and extra clothing. The dresser was filled with tiny clothes, socks, shoes, and accessories. "Wow... Did you do this by yourself?" Dib questioned in amazement, trailing his fingers along the edges of the small toy box in the corner of the room. "I had some assistance." Zim pointed out, patting Gir's head. "I think this will be great." Dib stated confidently, placing his hands on his hips as he examined the small details of the room.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the front yard. "Oh no..." Gir whispered, standing on the tips of his feet to try to see out of the window. "Shit. Gaz, you need to leave." Dib stated sternly, nudging his sister to go. "No." She grumbled, swatting his hand away. Zim peeked out of the window, his heart literally freezing temporarily. In the dark of the night, he saw two tall silhouettes, and one medium shadow that lead the way, calmly marching towards the entrance of his base.

His body numbed itself and made him shudder, then pain shot through him like lightening. He gasped out loud, green liquid splattering all over the floor, leaving a large wet spot on the front of his gray sweatpants. "I really hope that was just pee... I really hope that was urine!" Dib cried out, slamming his palms against his cheeks in a panic.

Gaz quickly shut the nursery door, locking it in place and letting out a silent whimper of fear. "That wasn't urine, idiotic Dib!" Zim moaned out in agony, clutching his belly tightly as he leaned against the crib. Gaz groaned, trying not to gag from the large puddle on the floor beneath her. Zim began to pant, biting down on his lip. "Just hang in there, okay!? As soon as we take care of this, we're getting you to the hospital, and we're gonna meet our son, okay?" Dib declared reassuringly, gripping both of Zim's hands. "Yay, baby!" Gir sputtered out, clapping his hands. Then, a huge hole was shot through the wooden door...

* * *

Hi guys! I feel like I let you down with the last chapter, I rushed it a lot more than I should have. But I put a lot of time and thought into this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the surprise I gave you at the end! I'm so excited I can't stand it. Anyways, please follow and favorite if you haven't, and pretty please leave a review for this dramatic extended chapter. Love you guys! I can't wait to meet the baby!


	7. Earth's Impending Doom: Part 1

Our Eternity

* * *

Chapter 7: Earth's Impending Doom: Part 1

* * *

With an over-the-top blare of blue light that shot through the other side of the wall, Dib stood in front of Zim, Gaz, and Gir defensively. Zim slipped his hand into the pocket of his sweatpants, gripping a small, but dangerous laser gun. Gir's eyes immediately changed to a bloody red color as a short arm jiggled the locked door knob, yelling and grunting violently from outside. Gaz shrugged, grabbing her pepper spray from her purse and shaking it up. Dib cracked his knuckles, willing to fight to the death to protect the three most important people in his life. Finally, the red tallest kicked the door in and held a large ray gun in place with visible regret in his eyes. "Zim, it is time — Gah! Disgusting human scum!" Zode screamed out in agony as the pepper spray came in contact with his eyes. He fell to his knees, unintentional tears falling down his face.

Zim managed to roll his eyes at the scene, despite his contractions that grew stronger and longer. "Please return to Irk so we can settle this. It is absolutely necessary. If you refuse, we will have no other choice than to take you by force." The blue tallest explained calmly, cocking the gun. "He's about to give birth!" Dib growled protectively, looking back and forth between his armed sibling and his currently evil robotic companion.

Zim was a groaning, whining, panting mess behind them, biting his lip to refrain from crying or screaming as the pain slowly increased with the passing of time. Zode finally regained his vision and stood back up, immediately shooting at Gaz, who ducked on instinct and did what any girl would do; she slung her leg up between Zode's legs, her foot crushing his private area between his thighs. He screamed out loud in pain, dropping to the ground again. "Advanced human combat!" The red tallest gasped out, staring down at their injured superior. "Seize them, you idiots!" Zode commanded, pointing at the group of four in front of him.

"Run!" Dib shouted, lifting Zim into his arms bridal style. Gaz picked Gir up like a baby, and the two humans sprinted as fast as they could into the front yard. "How could you let them get away!?" Zode yelled angrily, throwing his arms into the air as he let out an angry growl. Gaz and Gir quickly jumped into the front seats of the car, buckling up. Zim and Dib took the back seats, the human male gripping the alien's hand supportively. With horrible luck that the Membrane family possessed, the car began to sputter and refuse to start. "You've got to be kidding me!" Gaz cried out, slamming her fist against the console and attempting to turn the keys repetitively in the ignition. Gir's eyes faded back to blue once his system had assured him that they were out of danger.

Zim screamed loudly from the back, realizing that he was going to give birth in this car whether he liked it or not. Just as the trio of evil aliens came through a giant hole in the side of the base, the car started. Gaz pushed her foot down on the gas, causing Zim to whine loudly. "Sorry about your car, Gaz!" Dib exclaimed, slipping Zim's underwear and sweatpants off with ease. Zim's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and he gripped the edge of the seat, determined to get this over with.

"Baby!" Gir cheered again, clapping repetitively. Gaz groaned and began to gag from the amount of whatever that green stuff coming out of Zim was. "Dib, you owe me a new car!" She grumbled, switching lanes as she desperately searched for the hospital in the mess of houses and buildings surrounding her. Zim squeezed Dib's hand tightly, screaming out in pain again. "It's okay, you're doing great. Just a little bit more, okay?" Dib proclaimed, kissing the top of Zim's hand. Gaz let out an annoyed sigh, then gasped in shock when she noticed the huge holes suddenly forming in the pavement below the vehicle. Gir peeked out of the sunroof above, his jaw dropping when he saw an Irken ship above.

"I'm dying! I hate you Dib, I hate you!" Zim cried out, throwing his head back from the unimaginable burning sensation all over his body. "You're so close, just hang in there. Ignore everything else, you're going to be fine." Dib said softly, gulping when he noticed the huge holes in the ground and panicking citizens running for cover.

Gaz jerked the wheel in a different direction, her vehicle briefly rolling through grass that took them past the city limits, turning onto an old dirt path that led into the forest, where she hoped they would be able to hide out for a while. She slammed harder on the gas, swerving past trees and brushes as the car rolled over the rough terrain. Zim gasped, then groaned, squeezing Dib's hand as hard as he could as the car finally came to a stop.

This entire process was so much worse than Zim had predicted it to be. Dib hadn't given him any warnings of how painful and difficult it actually was, and he found himself thinking that he was actually dying. Dib's hand ached, and he squeezed Zim's hand back gently. Gaz let out a few deep breaths, peeking her head out of the window to examine her surroundings and the sky above. "We lost them." She noted, leaning back in the seat. Gir bounced up and down, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the newborn. Dib had never had anything to do with childbirth, and here he was assisting Zim. He had no idea what to do, but he followed his gut instinct. After what seemed like eternity, even though it only lasted ten brief minutes, Zim let out the biggest sigh of relief, and Dib was holding the tiny smeet in his arms.

Zim hyperventilated, leaning back against the window. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes wide when he saw that he had actually succeeded, and was officially a parent. Dib's heart melted in his chest as he examined his child. He was so tiny, with pale green skin, and innocent brown eyes. Dib ran his fingers along the little tufts of black hair on his head, and his little antennas.

The infant began to wail loudly, flailing somewhat in Dib's arms. Gir and Gaz glanced back at the scene, their mouths open in awe. "Baby! He's so cute!" Gir squealed excitedly, peeking over the edge of the seat. Dib handed the baby to Zim, removing his filthy jacket and covering the crying infant up. "Hello Zim-child..." Zim stated, allowing the smeet to grip his index finger with his tiny hand. "He's beautiful." Gaz complimented, grinning down at the infant. Dib sighed deeply, nodding and wiping some sweat away from his forehead. It was the moment that they had been waiting so long for. Their son had arrived, and was perfectly heathy and cute as a button.

The newborn eventually calmed himself as Zim cradled him in his arms, smiling down at him proudly. "Happy birthday." Dib laughed out, kissing the top of his son's head. "We must name the child..." Zim mumbled thoughtfully, biting his lip and glancing down at his smeet who leaned against him lovingly. "How 'bout Charlie!?" Gir suggested randomly with a gleam in his eyes. "Charlie..." Zim grinned and caressed his son's delicate cheek. He lifted the smeet up slightly, wrapping him up securely in the jacket and kissing the top of his head. His heart raced in his chest, waves of love and joy sending gentle and parental vibes through his body.

Zim handed the infant to Dib as he slipped his underwear and pants back on despite their state of uncleanliness. Charlie managed a small smile as he glanced up at Dib, closing his eyes as he began to doze off. Zim sighed happily, leaning over to kiss Dib's cheek. Their peaceful moment was interrupted as the large Irken ship landed, crushing trees beneath it. Gaz was beginning to start the car, only to realize that the gas tank was empty. She locked all of their doors, her eyes wide with fright. "Don't move, they don't know how to get into a car." She whispered, glancing back at the tiny family who embraced each other, Charlie resting in Dib's arms.

Zode was accompanied by the tallest as they circled the car, trying to figure out how the device worked. "Human transportation technology is difficult to understand." The red tallest murmured, tapping on the back of the vehicle. "Enough! We can't stay here with these earthling idiots!" Zode hissed, cocking his dangerously large gun and aiming it at the back windows, shooting a huge hole through them.

Dib shielded Zim and Charlie in his arms, the newborn crying loudly due to the frighteningly loud shattering sound. Zim aimed his gun at Zode, not resisting to protect his family as he immediately shot him in the face. The superior screamed in agony, covering his now blinded, bleeding eye with both hands. Zim blew the smoke away from the tip of the laser gun, placing his finger back over the trigger. Gaz groaned, slamming her foot on the useless gas pedal. Zim smirked as he glanced at the dictator that was lying on the ground.

"We have to get out of here!" Gaz exclaimed in an aggravated tone, pushing her car door open. The tallest attempted to help their ruler stand, blood dripping from his eye and down into the grass. "Capture them!" Zode yelled, his voice cracking as he let out another pained groan. Zim and Dib quickly exited the vehicle, Gir jumping out behind them. The group of four sprinted as fast as they could, dodging obstacles in the darkness.

Dib held Charlie to his chest protectively, jumping over a tree stump and checking on Zim who had picked up Gir so he wouldn't be left behind. Gaz led the way, her hair whipping back as she rocketed through the woods. The tallest were not far behind them, groping their guns and shooting at them. Dib fought against his asthma, staring down at the wide-eyed smeet that he held close. Just as they began to reach the end of the forest, Dib's foot got caught under a thick tree root. He toppled to the muddy ground, wrapping his arms around Charlie securely as his body slammed into a rough patch of mud and dirt.

Gir wiggled free from Zim's arms, his eyes transitioning to the dangerous bloody red color. He stood in front of Dib and Charlie protectively, a very rare and scary frown stretched across his metallic face. Zim retraced his steps to help his mate, ripping Dib's shoe off to free him. Dib stood up shakily, handing Charlie to Zim and barely dodging a red fiery bullet that whizzed his way. Gir caught one of the bullets in his hand, crushing it in his palm. Dib kicked his other shoe off, continuing to run towards the city limits.

He panted hard, his asthma finally restricting his breaths and causing him to slow down somewhat. Gir flew through the air to catch up, rockets under his feet giving off a smokey fog. Dib pulled his inhaler from his pocket, quickly making use of it and pushing himself forward. Gaz's eyes widened at the destruction that the aliens had caused to the city. There were huge holes in the highway and concrete, and some fire had spread across a line of vehicles. Her eyes widened and gleamed with hope when she noticed a car in the middle of the road with an open door.

She jumped into the drivers seat, turning the key in the ignition. Gir hopped into the passengers seat, and once again, Zim and Dib took the back. The teenage girl pulled the door shut, slamming her foot on the gas pedal and speeding down the highway. Zim kissed the side of Charlie's face, thankful that his child wasn't hurt. "Where the hell am I supposed to go?" Gaz questioned, glancing back at them through the rearview mirror. "We need to get you, Gir, and Charlie somewhere safe. Take us to the house. I think me and Zim can handle this situation." Dib elbowed Zim gently, and the invader nodded. Gaz let out a reluctant breath. "Alright." She agreed, driving through the neighborhood until she found the base.

She pulled into the driveway, opening her door and stepping out. Zim frowned as he glanced down at the tiny newborn. Dib lifted him up slightly, kissing his right cheek. Zim kissed the left cheek, and the parents handed their Charlie to his aunt. Gir slid across the seats and got out on Gaz's side, rushing into the base to grab some weapons. "You did good earlier... I'm really proud of you. He looks like you, you know." Dib whispered, cuffing Zim's face softly. The alien leaned closer to Dib, kissing him.

"You have all of my gratitude, Dib-filth." Zim replied, crawling across the console of the vehicle to take a seat in the passengers side. Dib took in a shaky breath, slipping into the drivers seat. Gir returned with a new pair of shoes for Dib, two of Zim's largest and most dangerous guns, and a gray ski mask for Zim to hide his identity with.

Zim nodded as he examined the assortment of items. "Alright Gir. If we don't return, I'm placing my smeet in the care of the Gaz-girl and you." Zim claimed, slipping the mask over his head with ease. Gir saluted Zim as he usually did, but then leaned up to hug he and Dib. The couple managed nervous smiles, releasing Gir from their tight embrace. Dib shut his door, exchanging a goodbye wave with the robot.

* * *

Gaz cradled Charlie in her arms, grinning down at him. This was certainly the longest amount of time she had gone without touching any gaming system, but she was enjoying it. "Let's get you a bath." She mumbled gently, stepping into the restroom and turning the knobs on the bathtub to run some lukewarm water.

Gir pushed the bathroom door open, standing on top of the sink and watching as Gaz unwrapped the jacket from her nephew, placing him into the warm water and holding him cautiously. Charlie stared up at his aunt with wide brown eyes and a sweet little smile. Gaz rinsed the infant with the warm water, laughing as he pursed his tiny lips in surprise. "Charlie's so cute!" Gir squealed, jumping down from the sink and leaning over the tub slightly to make silly faces at the baby.

* * *

Dib took Zim's hand into his own, squeezing it tightly as they walked down the middle of the vacant road. The breezes were cold, and the atmosphere was gloomy, foggy, and dark. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, the stars and the moon still visible in the night sky. It was relatively quiet besides their footsteps along the pavement and police sirens in the distance. Dib squeezed Zim's hand tightly, taking in a deep breath. "I've never had an intergalactic battle with aliens before." He squeaked out excitedly, admiring the beauty and quality of the giant gun he possessed.

The alien beside of him rolled his eyes. "Humans are so ignorant..." Zim murmured. The invader held his gun in place when he saw a miniature Irken ship land beside of a tall building. "Prepare yourself, it's about to get gruesome." Zim warned, resting his finger against the trigger.

The tallest helped Zode exit the ship, his eye covered with a red patch, and a medium-sized freeze gun in one arm, and a small, but very dangerous lava gun. The red and blue tallests stood behind their leader with identical guns, holding them securely in place. "I can see that you have no intentions of returning to Irk." Zode hypothesized, smirking as he glanced at the couple whose hands were entwined. "No intentions." Zim growled, aiming his gun at Zode.

Zode quickly responded by shooting at Zim's feet, freezing him in place. Dib ducked down as the tallest began to shoot, aiming precisely at Zode's leg and shooting with steady hands. Zode shouted out in pain, but ignored the hole in his leg, shooting Zim in the arm with a regular gun just to spite Dib. Zim screamed in pain, aiming his large gun at Zode, only to realize that it wasn't even loaded. Dib growled, throwing his gun down and tackling the alien to the ground. "Dib — you fool!" Zim exclaimed, struggling to free himself.

The tallest quickly and reluctantly came to Zim's aid while the two males fought, kicking at the thick ice coating Zim's feet until he was free. Dib slung his fist into Zode's face repetitively, then let out a loud grunt of dissatisfaction as he was slammed into the concrete, Zode's hands tightening around his neck until it bled slightly. Zim's entire body gleamed a dark red color as rage surged through him. He aimed his small spare gun at Zode's head, pulling the trigger. Green blood splattered all over Dib, and he let out a loud groan of pain and disgust before struggling to suck air into his lungs. Zode's body immediately fell to the concrete, and Zim kneeled down beside of Dib, pushing his messy hair away from his sweaty face. Dib's eyes shot open in horror when he noticed the bloody wound on Zim's arm. "Oh my god Zim — you're bleeding! We have to get you home!"

* * *

Hi guys! I hope this chapter came out very exciting and fun to read. Little Charlie is a cutie! anyways, please follow, favorite, And review for continuation! Also; I'm making a new IZ story, so look out for it soon! Love you guys.


	8. Earth's Impending Doom: Part 2

Our Eternity

* * *

Chapter 7: Earth's Impending Doom: Part 2

* * *

Upon arriving at the base, Dib helped the weak Zim inside. When they walked through the door, Gaz had the clean and fully clothed Charlie in her arms, feeding him formula through a newly purchased bottle. Zim smiled faintly, collapsing into a seat. Dib rushed towards the kitchen to grab some towels and tweezers. Luckily the bullet wound wasn't at all fatal, but nonetheless the bullet needed to be removed. "I have to pull the bullet out, okay?" Dib said, holding Zim's arm out and wrapping a towel around his injury to restrict blood flow. Zim nodded, staring at his tiny smeet. He was simply adorable with his tufts of black hair and big brown eyes. Gir brought a first-aid kit from the laboratory, sitting it on the coffee table. "Thanks." Dib stated, focused on the injury as he slowly removed the towel, sterilizing the tweezers with a small kit from the first-aid box.

Dib was no nurse, but he used to attend a class on medical training and emergency procedures. "Ready?" He questioned, kissing the side of Zim's cheek temporarily. The invader nodded reluctantly, taking in a deep breath as Dib prepared to insert the tweezers, wiping the wound with an alcohol prep cloth. He cautiously dug into Zim's arm, causing the alien to cuss under his breath and wince, squeezing the arm of the chair tightly. When the tweezers hit the bullet, Dib quickly clamped them over the lodged item. He wiggled it somewhat, freeing it from Zim's flesh. He dropped the bloody black bullet on the coffee table and wiping leaking blood away with the clean side of the towel.

"Hurry up, Dib-monkey!" Zim growled out in pain, biting his lip as Dib began to stitch up the hole. Charlie cooed softly, leaning into his aunt's embrace as he sucked the bottle dry. "Well... what's the scoop with the crazy ass aliens who are trying to take over the planet?" Gaz wondered, putting the empty bottle beside of her and kissing Charlie's head. "Well, Zim killed Zode, the ruler. We left the other two... I have no idea if their still here or not. I doubt it." Dib explained, biting off a piece of thick thread as he finished up, beginning to sort the kit.

Gaz rolled her eyes, peeking down at the peacefully sleeping infant. Zim stood up, retrieving the smeet from Gaz and kissing him softly on his tiny Dib-like nose. "Are you staying here tonight?" Dib pondered, checking Zim's stitched up battle wound. "I guess. Maybe we should turn on the news or something to see if anything's going on." Gaz suggested, scooting over on instinct as Gir hopped onto the sofa. Dib clicked a button on the television, changing the channel to the local news.

An emergency broadcast flashed across the screen, and then a reporter appeared. " _My name is Lea, reporting live from the city. Some strange and dangerous occurrences have happened here, including UFO's landing in the streets and large flaming holes gaping the four way. We urge all citizens to remain indoors until further notice. We don't have much evidence as to what has happened here or who our culprit is, but we will certainly be getting leads soon_." With that being said, the emergency broadcast flashed across the screen again, the TV flickering along with it. Zim cuddled Charlie closer to him, pinching his cheek gently.

"Well... I'm taking a shower. Hopefully I'll be able to sleep." Dib announced, pushing himself up off of the sofa and exiting towards the restroom. Gaz stretched her body out across the sofa, changing the channel on the TV. Zim stood up, Gir tagging along behind him as he opened the nursery door, his eyes wide at the huge hole in the side of the base. "I suppose we'll have to have some maintenance. Gir, go down to the laboratory and repair this side of the base." Zim commanded, and Gir skipped off, squealing with delight. Zim lifted the smeet up, kissing his forehead and resting his tiny body securely in his arm. With a blurry flash of white, the base repaired itself, the wall replacing itself instantly.

Zim let out a satisfied sigh, placing Charlie down into his crib and tucking him in securely. Zim stood there for a few minutes, just admiring how small and precious the infant was. Dib entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and messy damp hair. He crossed his arms over the railings of the crib, glancing down at his son. It was blissfully silent as the parents examined their child. "What are your plans for tomorrow, Dib-stink?" Zim asked in a quiet tone, resting his hands on his hips. "I thought I'd take us all to the fair. It'll be something fun... It'll take our minds off of things." Dib suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Zim rolled his eyes dramatically, pouting in a confused fashion. "What on earth is a fair? Why would the humans have any festivities directly after they were almost overthrown!?" He questioned, his voice squeaking in annoyance.

"It's basically a really big event that the state has every year around Halloween. It's like a carnival with rides, food booths, and haunted houses. It's about two hours away from the city, so I'm pretty sure they're going to do their own thing instead of worrying about us. Anyways, dad always took me and Gaz... I thought maybe I'd take you and Charlie and Gir. Gaz probably won't go... She's grown out of the whole "rides, candy, and fun stuff" phase." Dib explained, resting his arm around Zim's shoulder.

"That sounds revolting. But I suppose we can associate ourselves with your stupid human fair, since there's nothing else to do." Zim agreed, beginning to walk off to their bedroom. Nothing remained besides their bed, since everything else was in Zim's ship. Dib followed him, lifting Zim up from behind and pushing him onto the bed. The alien blushed, shoving Dib away. "Who do you think you are!?" Zim grumbled with an angry expression.

He stopped speaking, looking Dib up and down. He was very attractive for an annoying, stupid, nerdy, filthy human. Dib leaned down, kissing Zim passionately and crawling on top of him. Zim smirked, biting down on Dib's lip and untying the towel from around his waist. Dib's cheeks were flaring from embarrassment and desire. Zim sat up, raising his arms up as Dib slipped his shirt off and tossed it to the ground. The human sent warm kisses up Zim's chest, slipping his fingers around the band of the alien's sweatpants and underwear.

He pushed Zim up towards the center of the bed forcefully, gripping his exposed hips tightly as he leaned down into a heated kiss. The two had shared a history of tension that led to an astounding sex life. Zim doubted Dib from the beginning, he even refused him multiple times before they conceived Charlie, but Dib managed to surprise Zim. Dib actually felt like he had accomplished something when he had lost his virginity; Even if it was to his arch nemesis. He was actually shocked that he had managed to impress Zim. As the two continued to kiss and cling to each other, the thoughts began to clear themselves from their heads.

Gir slammed the door open, then quickly covered his eyes. "Gir!" Zim growled, jerking the covers over he and Dib's bodies. Dib groaned, jerking the covers further over their shoulders and burying his sweaty face into Zim's neck. "I had a nightmare." Gir whimpered, peeking at them through the spaces between his fingers. His arms slapped against his sides when he knew it was safe to look. "Go back to sleep!" Zim ordered, pointing towards the door. Gir's eyes brimmed with tears, causing Zim to let out a reluctant sigh.

"Come." Zim murmured, patting the side of the bed. Gir tiptoed slowly towards the bed, hopping onto the edge of the mattress. "What could have possibly scared you enough to cause this disturbance?" Zim wondered, his eyes wide with fake anticipation as he waited for a response. "Fire... So much fire!" Gir whined, hugging his master tightly. Zim's antennas fell back with worry. Gir had never acted this way before. Dib sighed once he heard Charlie's cries through the door connecting the two rooms, slipping the towel back around his waist as he rushed towards the nursery.

"Little Charlie... I'm scared someone's gonna hurt him!" Gir cried out, a few sparks flying from his eyes as he snuggled into Zim's arms. "Calm yourself! No one is going to harm him, he is protected by the mighty Zim!" The invader exclaimed, wiping Gir's stray tears away. Gaz pushed the bedroom door open, pieces of her hair flying in different directions and eyes barely open from exhaustion. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" She screeched, slamming the door shut and retreating to the couch. "That's right, retreat to the safety of the sofa, female earthling worm!" Zim shouted back, smirking and crossing his arms. Gir gave off a relieved, sheepish smile, curling up at Zim's side once he had calmed down in the presence of his master and friends.

Dib returned with Charlie in his arm, bottle in his free hand. The human sighed as he sat up in the bed, pressing the bottle to Charlie's mouth, trying to cradle the infant to sleep. Zim leaned over and kissed Dib's temple, then rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes. Dib let out a happy sigh, looking back on when it was just he, Zim, and Gir that shared the bed. At last, they were complete. The smeet stretched his tiny arms and legs out, then curled up against Dib's chest. It amazed Dib in so many ways. It felt like it was just yesterday when he and Zim were always trying to sabotage each other, their rivalry causing chaos throughout the city. Now here they were, a dysfunctional, but happy family.

* * *

The next morning, Zim awoke feeling refreshed and ready for a new day. He rolled over onto his back, smiling when he saw how his mate was asleep. Dib was asleep in a sitting position with Charlie in his arms, his tiny body resting on a stack of pillows propped on top of his father's lap. Dib's head was leaned back, his mouth clinging open as he breathed softly, an empty baby bottle clinging from his hand. Gir was snoring, half of his body hanging off of the bed. Zim yawned loudly on purpose, stretching his arms up and into the shape of a T. He grabbed the a piece of Dib's hair, pulling it to wake him.

Dib groaned, his eyes blinking open. "What the hell are you doing to me?" Dib murmured sleepily, pushing Zim's hand away. "Wake up, all of you! We have a long day ahead of us!" Zim screamed, clapping his hands loudly before he lifted Charlie into his arms. Dib let out a loud grumble, rolling over onto his stomach and covering his head with a pillow to block out all of the noise. Gir shot up in bed, throwing his hands up as he bounced around on the bed, squeaking loudly with joy. Gaz entered the room with a hot cup of coffee, taking a long drink and examining the scene with an unamused look.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Dib can have the rest of this, it tastes like crap." Gaz placed the hot cup on the bedside table beside of Dib, who finally pushed himself up, gripping the cup and taking a sip. She entered the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. "What is that horrid stench? It is repulsive!" Zim cried out, gagging and gripping his throat to restrain himself from vomiting. Dib smirked as he leaned down to smell Charlie, then began to gag as well, his eyes burning and watering. "You're changing him!" Dib called out, hopping off of the bed and spilling the coffee all over himself. "Ow, shit!" Dib cried, quickly wiping away the coffee with the towel he had previously wrapped around his waist.

Charie giggled and clapped his hands, giving him a toothless grin. "He finds amusement and humor in your pain!" Zim laughed out maniacally, kissing his son's nose. "Grab me a stupid earthling diaper." Zim continued, lying his son his back and fighting against the tears that were threatening to escape his burning pupils. Dib sighed deeply as he gathered up a diaper, wipes, and baby powder. "The first dirty diaper." Dib said softly, grabbing his cell phone from the pocket of his dirty pants that were sprawled on the bedroom floor.

He quickly took a photo of Zim and Gir with Charlie, smiling as he set it as the phone's wallpaper. "Here goes nothing." Dib chuckled out, backing up into the corner of the room as Zim unbuttoned the bottom of Charlie's outfit, pushing it out of the way. "Oh no, no, no Dib-monkey — you're doing this!" Zim cried out, gagging immediately. "I'll do it!" Gir volunteered, replacing Zim as the alien fled the room, holding a hand over his mouth to keep any vomit from escaping. The robot pulled the diaper flaps apart, removing it and neatly changing him into a new one. Charlie smiled and gripped the diaper, slinging it in Dib's direction with superhuman strength.

"Newborn babies should _NOT_ be able to do that!" He cried out in protest, quickly moving aside and shaking his head in disbelief. Zim returned just as the diaper slammed against the wall behind Dib, smirking at the surprised expression upon the human's face. "He's Irken, he's much more advanced than a stupid earthling baby." He lifted his son up, stroking his thick tufts of human hair. "I suppose we should get ready."

* * *

Finally, the group of five arrived at the state fair. It was extremely crowded, with music blaring through the plaza and chatter filling the streets. Gaz parked the stolen car in front of a bank, hopping out and sliding the keys into her purse. "This is just as stupid as I remember." She commented, pushing her hair away from her face and examining the atmosphere. Gir squealed with excitement, adjusting his costume securely.

Dib exited the back of the vehicle, Charlie leaned against his chest in a convertible carrier that was strapped around his father's body. "What is so significant about this!? Why are there so many people!? Why!?" Zim cried out in horror, squeezing the sleeves of his hoodie and forcing his eyes shut. "Come on, let's go do something." Dib said, adjusting the pacifier in Charlie's mouth.

The group began to walk past booths and crowds of pedestrians, until they suddenly bumped into Mr. Membrane, who was working his own medicinal science booth. "Gaz, Dib!" He exclaimed, smiling beneath his mask and pushing aside a graduated cylinder full of some slimy green liquid. "Hey dad." Gaz responded calmly, slipping her hands into her pockets. The scientist kneeled down slightly to examine his grandchild, his eyes wide with amazement. "He resembles you both... He has your nose and eyes, son." He pointed out, stroking the infant's hair. Dib grinned and nodded, resting an arm around the smeet. "Yeah, thanks dad." Dib replied, his eyes gleaming with hope that maybe he and his father could possibly make amends.

"What's his name? I'm sure he'll carry on the Membrane family legacy by greatly contributing to the scientific community, he is destined to become a world renowned scientist, just like his grandfather!" Mr. Membrane blabbered, ruffling the infant's hair as he chuckled happily. "I highly doubt that." Zim retorted, snickering as he crossed his arms. Dib blushed, ignoring Zim's comment and kissing the top of his son's head. "His name is Charlie." Dib announced, raising his eyebrows as his grin stretched across his face when he took note of his father's excitement. "Charlie Membrane, fascinating! Well son, have some spending money for the carnival. Be sure to give some to your sister and pick up something for my little scientist." The scientist grabbed a handful of cash from a small metal box under the booth, dropping it in Dib's hand. "Thanks dad!" Dib beamed, leaning up to hug his father gratefully. "Have fun out there you two!" The scientist smiled as the group wondered back off into the street, letting out a soft sigh.

"Your father acts suspicious." Zim stated bluntly, slipping the money into Dib's wallet for him. "I don't know, sometimes he has mood swings. Maybe he's over the whole pregnancy thing now that Charlie's here." Dib complied, letting out a deep breath as he led the group into the carnival. Gir screamed with joy, running around in circles as he tried to decide what to do first.

"What are these death traps!? These are machines of human torture!" Zim screeched, covering his mouth with his hands. Dib smiled and rolled his eyes, taking Zim's hand softly into his own. "I'll babysit Charlie and you guys can ride these stupid things. But I'm going to the haunted houses. Deal, Dib?" Gaz offered, holding out her pale hand with black manicured fingernails. "Deal." Dib agreed, shaking her hand, and unstrapping Charlie from around himself, placing the carrying device over Gaz's head. She pushed her arms through, bouncing Charlie up and down. "Try not to die." Gaz murmured as the three stooges marched off to the ticket booth, and she took a seat on a bench to temporarily watch the action unfold.

"I need three bracelets please." Dib asked nicely, lifting Gir up first. "The dog needs a bracelet?" The hideous lady behind the booth questioned in an obnoxious, nasal voice. "He's not a dog... He's a kid with a mutation. You don't discriminate against kids with mutations do you!?" Dib exclaimed dramatically, holding Gir's tiny arm out. "Here you go." She spat out, pushing the bracelet onto Gir's tiny arm.

Gir squealed as he jumped down, rolling around in circles on the ground. Dib reached Zim's arm out, and the alien winced in protest as the red plastic bracelet snapped around his wrist. Finally, Dib paid and had his bracelet placed around his arm, leading his boyfriend and companion towards the rides afterwards. "I refuse to be placed into any of these death traps!" Zim protested, crossing his arms stubbornly. "It'll be fun!" Dib urged, kissing Zim's temple as he led him towards a large roller coaster.

Zim let out a distressed whimper as Dib pushed him into the corner, Gir squeezing himself in thirdly. They strapped themselves in tightly, anticipation building as gears began to turn beneath them, and music blared in the distance. Suddenly, the roller coaster slowly crept to the top of a large slope, stopping briefly. "I hate you Dib!" Zim screamed, squeezing the human's had tightly. The carts went rocketing down the slope, accompanied by the normal gasping and yelling reaction of humans. Then there was Zim. He screamed as if he was dying, nearly breaking Dib's hand as they went through three loops. Gir threw his hands up, letting out a high-pitched squeal. The ride slowed down and came to a stop, and Zim immediately leaned over the cart to throw up.

Dib was still a laughing, sweating mess. "That was fun, let's do it again!" Gir exclaimed. "Never!" Zim protested, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and removing his restraints. After a series of terrifying death-trap rides and lots of puke, Dib led Zim to the tall ferris wheel while Gir rushed towards a carousel. Zim seemed to be at ease about the ferris wheel, seeing that it was a peaceful and non-deadly ride. Dib took a seat, taking Zim's hand and helping him step inside. It was evening now, and from the heights of the ferris wheel you could see the sun beginning to disappear between the tall buildings in the distance.

The carnival worker enclosed the small space they had been placed in, and started the ride once again. Dib let out a content sigh, wrapping his arm around Zim's waist and scooting closer. "Is this what you humans find "romantic"?" Zim questioned, leaning his head against Dib's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." Dib replied with a sincere smile, squeezing Zim's side. It was quiet, and Zim took time to admire the beauty of the sun's reflection that set over a large lake that was nearly in the center of the city.

"Zim..." Dib began, staring off towards the sky, then glancing down at the alien that accompanied him. "I love you." Dib said, turning his body somewhat to cuff Zim's cheeks. Zim blushed lustfully, absolutely despising, yet adoring the way Dib made him feel. It felt as though the idiotic earth worm had brainwashed him and changed his personality entirely, but Zim didn't fight back.

He leaned closer to Dib, barely brushing their lips together. "I love you too, human filth." He whispered, pulling Dib into a loving kiss. Dib furrowed his eyebrows, running his hand through Zim's fake human hair and rubbing his hip. Unbeknownst to the mates, the ride had came to an end and the door automatically opened.

"Alright lovebirds, ride's over. Go get a room." The worker intercepted, grimacing as he made room for them to exit. "You get a room, stupid human worm!" Zim raged, shoving the man aside and grabbing Dib's hand as he stomped off. Dib laughed out loud, kissing Zim lovingly. "Let's go home." Dib chuckled out, confronting Gir who had his arms full of food. "What is that?" Zim questioned, his face contorting to one of disgust as he pointed at the clear takeout box full of tacos, funnel cake, chilli-cheese fries, and an assortment of candies. "I made it!" Gir chimed, digging in and grabbing a piece of candy corn.

* * *

After the colleagues had met up at the ticket booth, they began their long drive home. Dib dropped Gaz, Gir, and Charlie off at the Membrane mansion. They all stood in a circle quietly, until Zim finally spoke up, handing the baby bag full of necessary supplies to Gaz. "Gir, you're responsible for feeding Charlie and putting him to bed. I require some alone time with Dib." Zim demanded, handing Gir a fresh bottle of milk and Charlie's pacifier. "Yes master! He's safe with me!" Gir promised, holding his arms out for Charlie. The infant cooed, reaching for Dib. Dib kissed his son's forehead, nuzzling their noses together. Zim kissed the smeet's cheek for a few seconds, then gently placing him in Gir's arms. "Yay, baby Charlie! Let's go watch the scary monkey show!" Gir cheered, cuddling the baby close to him as he rocketed into the large home. "Use protection." Gaz joked, ruffling Dib's hair playfully as she trudged inside behind Gir.

The couple held hands on the relaxing ride home, more than happy to have returned to their home sweet home at the beloved base. Once they were out of public sight, Dib slammed Zim up against the wall, squeezing the alien's neck tightly and pulling the front door shut with his free hand. "I like it when you try to act superior to me, little earth weakling." Zim coughed out, grabbing the lower part of Dib's shirt and nearly stretching it as he pulled him close. Dib moved his lips against Zim's, lifting him up from underneath his thighs and leading him into their bedroom. He dropped the invader onto the bed, crawling in front of him and throwing his jacket onto the ground.

Zim sat up, cuffing Dib's cheeks as he kissed him sweetly. Dib gripped Zim's thin T-shirt, literally ripping it off of him and tossing the remains onto the ground. He pressed his lips to Zim's neck, causing him to moan softly and tilt his head to the side to give him more access. Then all of the sudden, the phone rung. Dib sighed, picking it up and pressing the call button. "Hello? Dad!? Are you okay!?" Dib cried out, his face full of fear and worry.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I've been really busy lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little chapter. There will be a big, dramatic plot twist in the next one, just a warning ahead of time! Please follow and favorite if you haven't already, and pretty please leave a review to show your support! Love you guys so much! By the way, I am a girl, to answer your review. 8)


	9. Closer

Our Eternity

* * *

Chapter 8: Closer

* * *

"Zim, we have to go to my dads. He just called and someone broke in... I don't know what's going on... He sounded so weak, so scared." Dib whimpered, jumping off of the bed and tugging his clothing items on sloppily. Zim grabbed a new shirt, slipping it over his head and grabbing a thick jacket to keep himself warm and safe from the rain that had begun to fall over the city. Dib slid his cell phone into his back pocket, sprinting outside into the icy rain that was pouring down from above.

He jumped into the car, Zim taking the passengers seat. Dib didn't even bother to buckle up; his only worries were for his family, especially his newborn son. He turned the keys in the ignition, the car roaring as it started up. The gas tank was low, but it was enough to get to Dib's house up the street. Zim held onto the edge of the seat as Dib sped down the vacant road, the car rolling over potholes and scattered gravel from driveways. Dib made a slight turn into a large black gate, his eyes wide with shock and horror when he saw his home engulfed in flames.

Zim opened his door, rocketing towards the front of the house that was surrounded by fire. Tears streamed down Dib's face and splattered all over the lenses of his glasses as he cuffed his hands over his mouth, thinking that it was all over. It was too late. His family were gone. "Dib, give me a boost!" Zim urged, pointing towards a tall fogged up window. "No, you can't go in there!" Dib protested angrily, grabbing Zim's arm and pulling him away.

"They may still be alive! I'm not going to leave Gir and Charlie in there to burn to death!" Zim shouted, kicking the burnt front door in with ease, the ashy wood falling into a pile underneath him. "No!" Dib growled, chasing Zim inside of the flaming house. "Gir!" Zim screamed loudly, squinting his eyes that burnt from the smoke. Dib immediately began to cough due to his asthma and horrible lungs in general, struggling to breathe around the smoke and ash.

The house was silent besides the crackling and roaring of the surrounding fire and creaking of the foundation beneath them. "Gir!" Zim repeated even louder, dodging a falling piece of ceiling that almost hit him. "This is too dangerous!" Dib cried, his heart almost stopping in his chest when he saw that large piece of the house almost crush Zim. Zim ignored him, marching up the steps in a determined fashion.

They creaked beneath him, and he gasped as one broke as he stepped on it. He grabbed the stair railings quickly, grunting as he stoutly lifted himself up onto the next step and kept going. Dib reluctantly followed him, coughing loudly as he inhaled more smoke. From a distance, he could hear Gir mumbling loudly, as if his mouth was duct taped. "Follow me!" Dib ordered, leading Zim in the opposite direction towards the family room. Zim sprinted behind him, dodging another large piece of ceiling that collapsed.

Dib kicked the door in, his jaw dropping at what he saw. The scent of gasoline smothered him to a great extent, and he completely ignored his health, in absolute shock at what he was seeing. Lined up in three chairs were his father, Gaz, and Gir. They were all tied up with rope, and covered with gasoline. Charlie was lying on the floor, his eyes shut and body still as a statue. Zim pushed Dib aside violently, dropping to his knees beside of his newborn and lifting him into his arms, feeling for a pulse. Dib ripped the duct tape off of his father's mouth, causing him to groan quietly from pain. "Dad! Talk to me!" Dib cried desperately, his eyes narrowing towards a wet cloth on the floor that smelled strongly of chemicals.

"Chloroform..." He murmured to himself, resting his hands on either side of his father's face. Mr. Membrane's eyes were shut, his head lolling weakly from side to side. Gaz was completely passed out, her head leaned behind the back of the seat. Gir was wiggling crazily in the chair to free himself, to no avail. Dib moved as quickly as he could manage to untie them and remove the strong tape from their mouths.

"I'll get them out of here, help Charlie! Do your stupid human medical training!" Zim yelled, running to grab Mr. Membrane's arm and placing it around his shoulder. "Walk!" Zim shouted, squeezing the man's shoulder to urge him to move. The scientist coughed loudly, his vision a giant blur. He pushed himself further, helping to lead himself to safety. "Gaz... Dib..." He mumbled wearily, nearly collapsing if it wasn't for Zim's support. "I'll return for them!" Zim responded loudly over the sound of the house beginning to collapse.

The entire mansion was deteriorating, and Zim bolted out of the door with Dib's father, allowing him to fall to the grass as he returned to the flaming hot staircase to get Gaz. Dib groaned out loud in a panic, performing infant CPR on his own son. With two fingers, he carefully applied pressure to his son's chest to keep his little heart pumping. "Come on baby boy, breathe for daddy. Wake up, let's go home." Dib stated aloud, even though he knew Charlie couldn't understand. Dib leaned down to give his own breath to Charlie, holding his fragile head in his hands.

"Please don't leave... Daddy's here. Don't die! Don't die! God, don't let him die!" Dib cried, tears rolling down his face as he desperately attempted to give all of his air to the smeet. He had grown hopeless and enraged, already plotting to avenge his only child. He would find out who poisoned him, and they wouldn't live to see the next morning sun rise. That was another thing to think about... Who did this?

Gir had disappeared, and Zim was relieved. Gir couldn't possibly be affected by chemicals, he was a robotic unit. He had to have escaped on his own. He picked the thin Gaz up sluggishly, his body becoming weak from the inhalation of smoke. He trudged carefully down the steps, letting out a sigh of relief as he laid her lifeless body beside of her barely conscious father.

"Dib!" Zim screamed, his eyes widening as the entire ceiling began to collapse on the first floor. "Dib!" Zim whimpered loudly, feeling his heart literally drop in his chest. He had taken the one thing that he truly had for granted. He was about to lose the only things he loved, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Dib gasped when he heard the ceiling falling around him, and he shielded his baby with his own body. He yelled out in pain as the home began to collapse on him, and he tried to crawl away, his body beginning to give up on its self.

Charlie was safe in Dib's arm, while Dib got crushed by debris. His face was covered in ash and a few small burns, but Charlie was free from any injuries. Dib gripped the ledge of the windowsill in front of him, pulling himself out of the avalanche of large pieces of ceiling and walls. Dib managed the strength to stand, grunting audibly as he shoved the window open. "Zim!" He called out, taking in a deep breath as the alien sped through the yard to the left side of the house. "I love you!" Dib exclaimed weakly, kissing Charlie's forehead and dropping him out of the window for Zim to catch.

The alien gasped dramatically, holding his arms out to catch Charlie. He landed safely in his father's arms, his body beginning to flail somewhat as Zim held him tightly. The invader's heart stopped as the house totally engulfed its self in flames and completely fell apart, becoming a large pile of ashes, wood, glass, and half-burnt furniture.

Charlie took in a deep breath, crying loudly and gripping Zim's shirt tightly with his tiny hands. Zim whimpered quietly to himself, his chest aching from the loss of his mate. Gir sprinted towards Zim at the speed of light, hugging his leg tightly as a series of tears fell freely from his eyes underneath his costume. Zim glanced down at Charlie, his features reminding him of Dib. He had Dib's soft chocolate brown eyes, adorable button nose, messy black hair, and even his ears. He handed the infant to Gir as he became lightheaded, his heart pounding in his chest. Before he could muster the strength to move, he plummeted to the muddy ground.

* * *

When Zim woke up, he was home. He blinked his eyes open slowly, turning his head to wake Dib up. Then he realized that Dib wasn't there, and he would never be there again. He coughed loudly, his body still full of smoke and ash. That's when he suddenly remembered all of the events that happened the previous night. He had fainted. He shot up in bed, rubbing his eyes, cussing silently to himself as his contacts fell out. Gir entered the room, Charlie secure in his arms. "Master..." Gir said softly, tiptoeing to the edge of the bed. "Explain to me what's going on! Where's Dib!?" Zim asked, his antennas falling back from their hidden place in his wig.

A voice came from behind Gir, and Zim squinted his eyes as he focused in on the female in the frame of the door. "He's at the hospital in the intensive care unit." "Intensive care?" Zim mumbled, taking Charlie into his arms as Gir reached him up. "He can't breathe on his own... He breathed in too much smoke. He can't talk, or move. They say he has no brain activity... He's lucky to still be alive. Right now we don't know if he's going to wake up... He's basically in a coma." Gaz explained, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail with a hair tie she kept around her wrist.

Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles beneath them, and Zim knew exactly why. "Can you provide transportation?" He questioned calmly, kissing the top of Charlie's head. "Yeah, I was about to head back anyways. He almost died last night. He couldn't breathe." Gaz replied, her eyes beginning to water from worry for her only sibling. If Dib didn't wake up, all she would have left is her father and her nephew. Who could Gaz make fun of and annoy? Who would rant to her about aliens and ghosts and zombies and give her a reason to make fun of him? She suddenly frowned, wiping away the tears that streamed down her flushed cheeks. "I'm going to get ready." Zim announced, rushing down to the laboratory.

* * *

Gaz pulled up at the hospital, the vehicle gliding into a vacant parking spot. Zim unbuckled his seatbelt, stepping out and grabbing Charlie's diaper bag while Gir unbuckled him from his car seat. "Okay, follow me." Gaz stated, locking the car as everyone stepped out. Zim took Charlie into his arms, kissing his nose and cuddling him to his chest. Gir held Zim's free hand and remained quiet, which startled Zim to an extent.

Gaz walked through the automatic doors, leading them inside of the hospital. Zim grimaced as he took note of all of the sick people, and even the smell made his stomach churn. "Intensive care..." Gaz murmured to herself, reading the floor numbers on a sign above the elevator. "Okay." She commented, entering the elevator, the three other individuals joining her as she pressed the button for the second floor. Gir squeezed Zim's hand nervously, shuffling his feet timidly as they arrived on the second floor.

They followed Gaz into a dull white room, with sunlight shining through the open window. Mr. Membrane was there, clasping Dib's hand tightly between both of his own, and attempting to talk to him. Gaz sat down in a seat, pulling the door shut once Zim and Gir had entered the room. "His heart rate went up. He probably senses that you're here." Mr. Membrane sniffed out as more tears rolled down his cheeks, kissing the top of Dib's hand. Dib's body was pale, and he was covered with bruises and injuries, his face a mess of scattered minor burns. His hair was pushed back so his wounds had room to heal, and his glasses were placed on the table next to the bed.

Zim maneuvered to the side of the gloomy hospital bed, his heart aching to see Dib like this. Charlie cooed loudly, reaching for his father. Zim sighed softly, using his free hand to pull a seat up beside of the bed. He dropped down into the cushioned chair, allowing Charlie to grab Dib's finger and pull it. "Dib..." Zim began, taking Charlie and Dib's hands into his own and squeezing them gently. "I tried to deny it for the years I've spent here... And I wish now more than ever that I could have told you how much you meant to me. I love you, Dib... so much." Zim whimpered out, two long lines of tears rolling down his cheeks. It was the most emotion that Zim had ever felt, and he knew he couldn't let go of Dib. He wouldn't be able to live without his mate. He loved Dib so much. They had been through hell and back together, and Zim wasn't ready to give it up.

"He can't hear you." Mr. Membrane mentioned, releasing Dib's hand and burying his face into his hands. "Please don't leave us now..." Zim whispered, pulling Dib into a tight hug with Charlie snuggled between them. Dib's body wiggled somewhat in Zim's loving grip, then adrenalin rocketed through his body like a bolt of lightening. He gasped loudly, sucking in air and coughing. His eyes shot open widely, unknowing of where he was or why he was wired up to all of the hospital's machinery. "Zim!" Dib whined pitifully in a hoarse, weak voice, pulling his alien mate into a frightened, and deep kiss. Zim let out a sigh of relief as he moved his lips against Dib's so softly. Gaz, Gir, and Mr. Membrane all joined in on the embrace.

They hugged Dib tightly, the entire room a mess of tears and smiles. It finally quietened down somewhat, and Charlie gave Dib a toothless grin. "Dada!" He cheered, bouncing somewhat on the human's lap. Dib smiled from ear to ear, taking his son's tiny hands into his own and lifting him up to his feet. "Are you trying to say daddy already?" Dib choked out, kissing the smeet's forehead. Zim's heartbeat accelerated, and upon the feeling of relief, he felt as though everything he had ever needed was in front of him.

"Yay!" Gir screamed, running around in circles over Dib's ankles at the end of the bed. "Son..." Mr. Membrane began, clearing his throat audibly and adjusting his tie. "I promise that I will never betray your trust or neglect your needs again. I'm very proud of the person you've grown up to be. Yes, you're certainly different, but that's what defines your character. You make a wonderful father... I couldn't be more satisfied with you. Your mother would be so proud of you as well..." He confessed, letting out a prolonged breath and kissing Dib's temple. "I love you guys..." Dib acknowledged in an exasperated tone, kissing the top of Zim's hand and smiling as he examined his entire world around him.

"We love you too." Gaz replied, squeezing Dib's hand tightly with a smile that stretched across her face. "Who set the house on fire?" Dib questioned, his eyebrows furrowing painfully on his burnt face. "Roderick, the kid at school... shit. We let him get away!" Gaz growled, cracking her knuckles. "Why would you invest your time panicking over him? He will he taken care of. Slowly, painfully taken care of." Zim smiled deviously, even calmly as he spoke.

Dib's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "That's my Zim." Dib laughed out, squeezing Zim's hand tightly once again. The alien blushed heavily, glancing away with frustration in his eyes. A nurse entered the room, a large grin spread across her face. "Well hello, Dib! I see you've decided to wake up!" She cheered, pushing his hair back in a motherly fashion and checking his heart rate on the monitor above. "How do you feel?" She wondered, feeling his head to see if he had a temperature. "I'm alright, I guess." Dib answered, tracing his thumb against the top of Zim's knuckles.

"Astoundingly, the only injuries you sustained in the fire were some burns and some deep cuts and bruises from the house collapsing on you. We could release you with some ointment and creams for your burns and some pain relievers. You're very lucky you survived and came out of that coma, it's rare to recover from smoke inhalation." She explained, carefully removing the IV from his wrist. "Can I be released tonight?" Dib asked anxiously, then coughed loudly and gagged as the nurse removed the long tube from his throat. "Yes, you sure can honey." She replied, cautiously removing a few more tubes, needles, and wires from Dib's body.

"Alright, that sounds good." Dib agreed, nodding. "Dad, Gaz... Are you going to stay with us?" He pondered, leaning back against the pillow as the friendly nurse removed a final monitor from his chest. "We'll stay at a hotel for tonight until we figure out what we're going to do. We'll stop by tomorrow." Mr. Membrane decided, nodding as he put his arm around Gaz's shoulder. "Alright." Dib added in, pulling Zim into an embrace. "Let's get ready to go home."

* * *

"Gir, do you mind feeding Charlie?" Dib questioned as he handed the disguised robot the simple diaper bag. Zim kissed Charlie's cheek and nuzzled his nose, pinching it gently. "Yay, Charlie!" Gir exclaimed, taking the smeet into his arms as Zim leaned down and handed Charlie to him. Zim stood back up, smiling and patting Gir's head. "He should fall asleep with ease." Zim pointed out, ushering the robot towards the living area. Gir sang some strange song to the infant as he trudged along, hopping onto the couch and popping the bottle into the child's mouth.

"I'm going to change out of this stupid human disguise." Zim mumbled, slipping his hoodie off and pulling the lever on the wall for easy access to the laboratory. "I'm going to try to take a shower." Dib whined quietly, dreading it in general. He knew that the hot water and soap with his wounds was going to be excruciating, but he could no longer stand to be covered in dirt and ashes. He trudged into the bathroom, flinging his clothing off piece by piece and shutting the door, preparing for his shower.

* * *

 **MINOR SEXUAL CONTENT BEYOND THIS POINT**

* * *

Zim sluggishly entered the bedroom, wearing one of Dib's school shirts and a pair of his own underwear. He stared at himself in the dull mirror attached to their dresser, pushing his antennas back and admiring himself for a moment. The bathroom door opened, and Dib sighed deeply, removing his towel from around his waist and drying his hair with it. Zim bit down lightly on his lip, staring his mate up and down.

Dib turned his head when he felt the presence of the alien, and his cheeks flushed as he dropped the towel to the ground. Zim confronted the human, wrapping his hands around Dib's exposed hips and moving their lips together in a fiery fashion. Dib gripped the bottom of his own t-shirt that Zim was wearing, and slung it off to the ground. He lifted the thin invader up effortlessly, lying him vertically on the bed and grabbing their shirts from the carpeted floor. Zim remained still and calm, cheeks flaring as Dib grabbed his wrists roughly.

"There's something I want to try." He said, kissing Zim's petite hands. He pushed one hand up against the bed frame, tying his wrist against the wooden post with the T-shirt. Zim was ecstatic when Dib asserted dominance over him and acted much bigger and tougher than he truly was. Dib might have been a major geek, but he knew how to please Zim. The earth invader never expected to be into the strange earth kinks, but sex never happened on Irk, and he found it appealing on earth. It amused him in a way, while also giving him a rush. Dib gave him a rush he could have never imagined having from an earthling, but he enjoyed it. Dib finished tying up his other wrist, pulling Zim's underwear off and gripping the alien's slim waist tightly.

Dib sent soft kisses down Zim's neck and against the surface of his collarbones, then trailed his tongue down Zim's chest and belly, causing the invader to moan quietly to himself and arch his back. Dib grinned deviously, pushing Zim's legs out of the way as he ducked down between them. Zim's cheeks flared dark red, and he moaned louder, tossing his head back and squeezing his large maroon eyes shut. This had to be the most erotic, yet greatest thing Dib had ever done to Zim.

It made Zim all the more thankful that his mate had survived, and that they could spend the rest of their lives together mating like disgusting earth scum do. Zim tried to wiggle his thin arms free from their bondages so he could pull Dib's hair, but he was tied tightly and couldn't release himself. Dib pulled away, kissing Zim's forehead. "You say that aliens are superior to humans." Dib whispered, licking the tip of Zim's antenna and nearly sending him over the edge. "We will a-always defeat your idiotic r-race, Dib-stink..." Zim moaned out as the human sucked on the delicate skin around his antennae. "I love you Zim..." Dib said randomly, kissing Zim lovingly. Zim smiled into the kiss and turned his head. "I'm not finished."

* * *

The couple slept soundly, their bodies entangled. Zim buried his head underneath Dib's chin, squeezing his body tightly. Gir had fallen fast asleep on the couch with little Charlie beside of him. The home was silent and peaceful, and absolutely serene so that everyone could rest after the recent hell that they had been through.

The alarm clock ticked beside of Dib, and a cool draft blew through the cracked window behind the bed. Zim snored lightly, and pulled the silk sheets over them in his sleep. Dib suddenly woke up, a strange and overwhelming sense of dread causing him to bolt up somewhat. That's when he peeked outside of their window and saw a familiar silhouette, but with an axe.

* * *

Hi guys! I warned you about the big plot twist! Lol. Anyways, I think I'll only do a couple more chapters and end the story there so I can begin work on my new one. If you have any recommendations at all for this story or the new one, just say so in a review and I'll check them out. Thank you all so much for all of your love and support. Please follow, favorite, and review if you haven't already. Love you guys!


End file.
